


The Lost Legend: Epilogue

by EvilMeatDemonCyborg



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Language, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMeatDemonCyborg/pseuds/EvilMeatDemonCyborg
Summary: A short collection of disjointed chapters that takes place an indeterminate amount of time after the conclusion of The Lost Legend. Elsa and Anna's relationship is further fleshed out and more of their lives are explored when they aren't adventuring across the world. Contains unrepentant Elsanna fluff and smut.
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. Norwegian Wood

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally posted to my FFN account on May 19, 2020.

* * *

Following their adventure, Anna finally set down some roots after she was consistently but gently urged by Elsa. She moved in with Elsa into her apartment and decided to study medieval history at the the University of Oslo, the same one that Elsa and their father had attended. After she completed her degree, Anna went on to teach the subject of her passion at a private institution. Meanwhile, Elsa pursued her master's, and then her doctorate's degree while she comfortably remained at her job as the chief curator at the museum.

... ... ...

A knock rang out against the office door.

"Come in!" Anna called without looking up from the stack of papers she was grading.

She didn't have class for another hour, though it wasn't uncommon for her students to seek her out before then if they wanted to come to her with any questions or concerns. The door eased open slowly, almost hesitantly enough that Anna had nearly pulled the thing open herself when a familiar head of platinum blonde hair peeked around the corner.

"Hi," Elsa grinned sheepishly as she swung the door open fully.

Anna brightened immediately and shot up from her desk, boring grading completely forgotten, then pulled Elsa in for a quick longing kiss.

"Elsa!" Anna beamed as she pulled away. "What are you doing here? I thought you'd still be at work."

"I was, but I decided to take the day off early. I wanted to get a jump start on the weekend, and I just really wanted to see you," Elsa smiled sweetly and came into Anna's office.

It was smaller than Elsa's own at the museum, but it was familiar and cozy. Everywhere she looked she was reminded of Anna. From the tiny stuffed animals that lined the shelves next to her books, to the burgundy paint that covered the walls, and finally to the picture frame on her desk that featured them both as they smiled tenderly into the camera. Anna was smiling to the camera at least, for in that photo, Elsa kept her eyes firmly on Anna with a look of complete adoration on her face.

"Well, sure! You know I always love it when you come by," Anna said, then glanced over to the remaining papers she had yet to grade. "Ugh, Elsa, babe, I hate to tell you but I'm just really hammered with marking right now. That, and my next class is in an hour. I'm sorry."

"No, no! It's okay, I didn't want to take up much of your time anyways," Elsa waved away her concerns. "I just came by to ask what you were doing later this weekend?"

Anna scoffed then laughed. "Elsa, we live together," she tweaked her nose. "You don't have to ask what I'm doing, because we're both probably doing the same thing, you silly goose. Besides, you could have just texted me."

Elsa scrunched up her face from Anna's touch, then smiled warmly. "Well, I just wanted to know if you would like to… to do an activity? Together?"

"An _activity_?" Anna grinned. "Elsa, are you asking me on a date?"

"Well, ye- yes, um… yeah. I am," Elsa stuttered as her cheeks flushed rosy pink.

 _Is she embarrassed? She's such a goof, what the hell does she have to be embarrassed about?_ Anna thought, then noticed the tentative hope in Elsa's eyes and the way she fretted with her fingers. She melted in realization. _Oh my god, she's nervous!_

"Aww, Elsa!" Anna sighed and pinched her cheek. "Of course I'll go on a date with you. What do you have in mind, _ma cherie_?"

Elsa exhaled in relief, then returned a small smile to Anna. "Good!" she chuckled nervously. "Great! Um, well, I was thinking, that you could come over and I would cook you dinner, then-"

"Elsa, again, we live together."

"Shut up, you're messing up my lines that I practiced."

" _Practiced?"_ Anna's heart soared at the thought of Elsa rehearsing what to say in front of a mirror just to ask her to dinner.

"Yes, in front of the mirror, now would you let me-"

"Oh my god, Elsa!" Anna gushed. "You are such a dork, that is so sweet of you."

"Okay, I had this whole thing ready and you're really not making it easy for me."

"Okay, okay. I'll shut up," Anna zipped her mouth shut with her fingers, but couldn't repress the goofy smile on her face.

"Anyways, where was I?" Elsa looked down and tapped her chin. "Oh, that's right! Um, yeah, I'd make you dinner and then maybe we can put on a movie. What's that movie you've been talking about? The one that isn't Lord of the Rings?"

"Star Wars?"

Elsa snapped her fingers. "That's the one. We can watch a star war and-"

"Watch a star war?" Anna giggled in delight at Elsa's naivete when it came to anything pop culture related.

"Yes, a star war," Elsa pressed on. "And then we- well we- we could, uh... hmm."

Anna broke into a fit of uncontrollable laughter at how adorably flustered Elsa was. "We could uh hmm?" she asked teasingly.

"Shut up," Elsa sighed. "I'm trying to say that… you could, that is _we_ could… be _intimate_?"

"Oh… _oooooh,_ " Anna glanced to the side in understanding, then snapped back to Elsa. "Wait, really?"

"Mmhmm," Elsa nodded.

"You- you're ready?"

"Uh huh."

"Because it's okay if you're not. I said I would wait however long it was until you were ready and I meant it."

"I'm ready," Elsa bit her bottom lip as she shyly turned her gaze towards her feet while she twisted her foot around on her toes.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Elsa!"

"What? Oh no, did I do something wrong?"

"No, of course not! Just… why would you say that to me now? You know I'm at work and you decide to drop that on me?" Anna said. "I have all this marking to do, I- I have a class to teach. How am I supposed to stay focused? Are you trying to drive me crazy?!"

"Yes?" Elsa grinned and chewed a finger while a mischievous glint had appeared in her eye. "Just a little?" she brought her thumb and forefinger together.

Just as Anna opened her mouth to protest, Elsa pulled her by her waist and stole a deep kiss from her. Anna moaned in delight and fell into the kiss with the same amount of passion.

After another few moments, Elsa pulled away to lean in and whisper in her ear. "I'll see you at home."

Her husky voice and hot breath in Anna's ear sent shivers down her spine and heat that pooled in her loins. Anna was tempted to push everything off her desk and ravish Elsa right then and there, but in the next second Elsa turned and walked out of her office.

Anna groaned from a mixture of annoyance and pleasure. "Oh, _not_ cool Elsa!" she poked her headed out from her office and watched as Elsa sashayed down the hallway. "Not cool!"

... ... ...

Elsa checked the clock again, and estimated she had roughly two hours left before Anna would return home from work.

 _Good. The apartment is set, and I should be able to have dinner ready and get dressed before she comes home,_ she thought as she glanced around the bedroom, and sprinkled a final dusting of roses petals over their bed sheets.

Once Elsa had returned home after seeing Anna, she had immediately set to preparing the apartment for their 'date.' The interior was dimly lit by candles that were spread all around, leading from the front entrance, through their living room, and towards their bedroom. The trail of rose petals began at the corridor that led to their bathroom and bedroom and ended at the foot of their bed. It may have been incredibly trite and cliché, but Elsa knew Anna was the cheesy type who would love such an extravagant gesture.

Everything had to be perfect for Anna. Elsa had never done anything like this before in her life, and she had spent a considerable amount of time researching the topic of romantic gestures by perusing Anna's collection of sappy love films and novels. Moreover, tonight would be the night that they finally made love to each other. Anna had certainly broached the issue early on in the beginning of their relationship, but given that Elsa has had zero experience regarding such intimacy, she understandably held her own reservations and doubts.

Elsa was nervous at the prospect of being completely bare naked and vulnerable before Anna given that she had never been intimate with anyone in her life before. However, at the same time she was also excited to be able to finally consummate their love. Eventually, her excitement won out over her hesitance. Even so, Elsa wanted to be as prepared as possible to make it as perfect as possible for Anna. Anything short of perfection would not suffice for the complete sense of fulfillment and total joy that Anna brought to Elsa's life.

"Okay," Elsa spoke aloud to herself as she opened their closet and began rifling through her racks of clothing. "What to wear," she tapped her foot to a steady rhythm as she sorted through various articles of her clothing.

She pulled out a light blue cashmere turtleneck and scrutinized it.

"Hmm, no," Elsa frowned then set it back. "I need something… that says I love you, and I need you, and … I _want_ you," she shuddered from her last line of thought and bit her lip to quell some of the heat building between her thighs. In truth, the anticipation had been killing her as much as she was sure it was killing Anna.

She glanced over to the shopping bag sitting on her nightstand, then frowned in thought as she approached it. Elsa had made an impulse purchase, and had been tempted to return it just seconds after she bought it. However, something had urged her feet onward after she left the high-end womenswear store and she had decided to keep it.

Elsa reached in and withdrew a lacy midnight violet brassiere that was accompanied by a pair of matching panties and stockings. The material was silky smooth, irresistibly soft, and offered little to the imagination in the way of coverage. It was a random intrusive thought that had convinced her to purchase it, and Elsa had done just that without question. Anna had rubbed off her in more ways than one.

 _What would Anna think?_ A small voice had whispered in her mind, which had been enough for Elsa to make a decision.

Without further thought, Elsa removed the lingerie from its packaging to try it on. "No way I can return it now," she mused to herself.

After she had stripped out of her work clothing and slipped on the delicate garment, Elsa walked up to their mirror and began twisting and turning to examine her body. It was a perfect fit. The brassiere hugged and complemented her modest breasts while the stockings wrapped around her shapely legs and ended at her upper thigh. Together, they highlighted Elsa's pale skin, accentuated her curvy hips, and called a delicious amount of attention to her rear.

A slow uncertain smile spread its way over Elsa's face. Before Anna, she would never have had such use for such alluring clothing and often opted for more conservative wear. However, that was before, and now, Elsa could hardly recognize the figure standing before her.

"Wow," Elsa muttered as she examined her reflection. "Anna is going to love this."

The midnight violet wasn't a color she would normally choose, as she preferred her blues, but something about it had caught her eye when she first saw it. Now, she could see why, and the color was highly flattering to her the smooth planes of her porcelain body. Then, an idea came to her of the perfect accouterments to her after-dinner wear. Elsa strode back into her closet, and shuffled through the racks until she finally reached the end where she found a smoky purple summer dress that she had never worn. Until now.

"Perfect," Elsa said as she held out the dress in front of her and grinned in anticipation. "This is going to be perfect."

... ... ...

Anna fumbled with the key in the lock, struggling between balancing her handbag and the stack of papers she held in her hands. "Agh, crap!" she cursed as her keys slipped out of her grasp. "Come the fuck on," she bent down to retrieve it, then set the items she held in her hand aside. "A ha!" she exclaimed as she finally turned the key in the lock and opened the door.

Afterward, she retrieved her items, then set them on the table in the entry foyer before removing her keys and locking the door behind her. Immediately, Anna was greeted by a pleasant aroma wafting from the kitchen as well as dim moody candlelight that illuminated the interior of the apartment.

"Elsa! I'm home!" Anna called out as she bent down and began removing her shoes. "I made it. Elsa? Are you ho- oh," Anna finally took in her surroundings and gazed around in slow wonder.

"I'm here, _ma petite fleur._ "

Elsa had appeared from around the corner to the kitchen, hugging the wall and looking achingly beautiful. Her platinum blonde hair was done up in a regal bun, and she wore violet eye shadow which was a delightful callback to the similar look she had worn during the auction heist in Germany. She was wearing a summer dress that Anna had never seen before, but it was a look that worked for her in all the right ways.

"Holy crap," Anna's jaw fell open and she stared at Elsa in numb shock, completely stupefied by her appearance. "Elsa... you look... _amazing._ "

"You like it?" Elsa asked as a timid and hopeful smile spread across her face.

"I love it," Anna said breathlessly.

The teasing in her office had nearly done her in, and now, she was surprised she had remained standing and not deformed into a formless puddle of angst and arousal. Elsa stepped out from the kitchen and strutted down the short hallway, bouncing her hips side to side frustratingly slow so as to draw out every last drop of want and need from Anna.

Anna froze like a deer in the headlights as she gazed at the intoxicating figure approaching her. She was far too stunned to do anything, and didn't resist when Elsa pulled her forward by her chin into a quick kiss that soon turned into an open mouthed and silent prayer for strength as they mashed their lips together. Delicate fingers framed Anna's face as she melted into Elsa and she returned the gesture by eagerly sliding her hands up, down, and across Elsa's back before settling upon the top of the curve of her rear. Suddenly, Elsa ended the kiss and slapped Anna's exploring hands away.

"Not yet," Elsa whispered alluringly, then gently stroked Anna's chin with her thumb and forefinger. "Dinner first," she started back down the hallway towards the kitchen as she crooked her finger in a come hither motion back towards Anna.

At the end of the hallway, Anna stared blankly after Elsa and blinked in shock. Once again, she had been cruelly and unjustly teased by Elsa who was demonstrating seductive prowess the likes of which Anna had never seen before.

"Okay, that is so not cool!" Anna exclaimed as she snapped out of her daze and hurried along after Elsa. "Do you have any idea how much I-"

She paused after she passed through the kitchen where she found Elsa awaiting her at the end of their dining table. A small and eager smile was plastered on Elsa's face as she gestured towards the seat in front of her and then pulled it out of Anna to sit.

Anna gazed all around her in awe. Everywhere she looked, candles gleamed softly and bathed the whole apartment in their warm and soft glow. On the table sat a bottle of wine that was chilling in an ice bucket, which was between two plates that were piled with steaming food.

"Elsa, you did all this?" Anna murmured while she took in her surroundings. Eventually, her gaze settled upon her lover and her eyes widened in adoration.

"Yes. It took the better part of the day," Elsa's smiled demurely. "But, I think it turned out really well."

"It's amazing, you're amazing, but you really didn't need to go through all the trouble just for me."

"I didn't need to, no. I wanted to, and you're worth it."

"Elsa… I don't know what to say."

Elsa said nothing, but walked over to Anna where she grabbed her hand and led her to her seat. She gently eased her down, then tucked the chair in behind her so that Anna was seated comfortably.

"Say nothing, and eat! Your food is getting cold," Elsa tweaked Anna's ear then made her way over to her seat around the corner of the table from Anna's.

"Hmm," Anna purred in contentment, then bent down to smell the aromas of the food Elsa had prepared. "It smells delicious, what are we having?"

"Something simple I just whipped up. Mushroom risotto and pan-seared scallops with a white wine and lemon butter sauce," Elsa replied as she reached over for the chilling wine bottle that sat between them. "But first, a drink," she uncorked the bottle and began pouring a generous amount into each of the waiting glasses that she set aside.

Anna studied Elsa's calm and easy demeanor and delighted in how comfortable she was. Her movements were so graceful and her voice was so serene. This Elsa was confident in her actions and assured of her words. She was completely fluid and unrestrained by doubt. That, in combination with the relentless teasing that Anna had suffered throughout her day in anticipation of the removal of the final barrier that stood between them, made her highly intrigued and aroused.

Elsa finished serving the wine, then set the bottle back in the ice bucket. Afterward, she pushed the glass over to Anna as she took hold of her own. She raised her glass first in a silent toast and Anna followed suit, clinking their glasses together.

Just as she raised the glass to her lips to take a sip, Elsa leaned into Anna's ear. "I can't wait for you to _fuck_ me," she whispered.

She had spoken so softly, and the moment had occurred so quickly that Anna was once again struck completely off her guard. Anna gasped in shock, and in doing so inhaled a small amount of wine that caused her to begin coughing and sputtering immediately. Meanwhile, Elsa hid the sly grin that spread across her face by taking a sip, daintily raising one of her fingers in the air as she did.

After a few more lengthy seconds of awkward coughing, Anna finally gathered herself. "Elsa! Wha- what the hell was- are you-"

"Hmm, Anna. You've got wine on your shirt," Elsa murmured as she began blotting the damp area over Anna's chest dry with a napkin. "It's a good thing it wasn't red wine, otherwise it would have stained and then you'd have to slip into something more… comfortable?"

"Wha- wait… just who in the hell- Elsa, I mean," Anna flustered. "Ugh- this is seriously _uncool_!"

Elsa smirked, then took another sip of her wine before setting her glass down and licking her lips a little _too_ slowly.

 _She's trying to kill me… she is, and she wants to watch me suffer as she does it,_ Anna thought. _Well, two can play at that game._

"Well, I figure that since I'm already… _wet_ … why don't I get out of these clothes now?" Anna trailed her fingers along Elsa's forearm. "Of course, I would need help getting out of them."

It was Elsa's turn to be caught off guard, though she recovered quickly by swallowing the lump in her throat and looking to the side, avoiding Anna's gaze. "We should, um, at least eat first so it doesn't get cold," she squirmed in her seat then picked up her knife and fork.

 _Ha! Don't dish it if you can't take it!_ Anna made a mental note of it, then stored it away for later use. _I'm gonna get you back, just you wait._

Anna grinned conspiratorially to herself, then began digging into the food. With her knife and fork, she cut a scallop in half, then piled a bit of the fluffy risotto on top before she took her first bite. Immediately upon tasting it, Anna's eyes fluttered shut and she couldn't suppress the moan of utter delight that escaped her lips.

"Holy crap, Elsa. This is fucking delicious!"

"Really?" Elsa's eyes lit up, and her mouth widened into a giddy smile.

For a moment, Anna didn't see the seductive temptress that had been taunting her unrelentingly, but a shy and eager woman who was capable of incredible things yet doubted her own abilities. This was the true Elsa that Anna had fallen in love with, and as much as she enjoyed the novelty of a sexy and self-assured version of Elsa, Anna infinitely preferred the real one.

"I mean," Elsa reigned in her countenance and assumed one of cool passiveness. "I should hope so. I learned to cook first out of necessity when I moved into this apartment to be more independent, after I dismissed Kai and Gerda. And then it soon became a hobby for me. Every week I'd try out a new recipe and tonight, I wanted to try something a little different," she took another bite of her food then chewed and swallowed. "It is said that scallops are something of an aphrodisiac, after all."

Anna was impressed, both at Elsa's demonstration of her craft as well as her ability to change her demeanor in an instant. She had caught her last comment and even though Anna had already seen through the façade that Elsa was putting up, she had to commend her for the level of commitment that Elsa was putting into her role of a suave detached seductress. Anna enjoyed it thoroughly as it was equally endearing and arousing from the amount of effort that Elsa put in just to please her. Both sides of Elsa were present; the shy and modest one, as well as the confident and charming one. If it was a game, Anna could not tell who was winning at the moment. Perhaps they both were.

"Well, color me impressed," Anna said as she savored another bite of the food. "God, this food is amazing!"

Elsa smiled at the compliment, and though she tried to hide it, Anna had seen that it was the same shy and eager-to-please one that had briefly appeared moments ago.

As they finished their dinner, which was decidedly kept to small portions to avoid bloating thanks to Elsa's prior research and preparation, they also emptied their bottle of wine. Their heads were left delightfully warm and fuzzy as Elsa and Anna both began to think of the events to come with their after dinner entertainment.

"Hoo boy!" Anna sighed as she leaned back in her chair and downed the remainder of the wine in her glass. "I think I'm ready for dessert," she said as she batted her eyelids at Elsa.

"Oh! Speaking of," Elsa twisted around in her seat, then rose and walked back into the kitchen. "I made your favorite. Minty chocolate mousse."

She opened the fridge and rummaged around until she found what she was looking for, then returned with two bowls containing a confectionery concoction of her own making and two spoons. Elsa set down the dessert at the table, then resumed her seat.

 _Okay, not what I had in mind when I said dessert, but this is just as good!_ Anna thought, then dove into her dessert with ravenous hunger. _Hmm, maybe this is even better than… no… yes… no… well…_

Elsa laughed as she relished in Anna's enjoyment, then began to tuck into her own dessert.

"Oh my god," Anna moaned in pleasure. "Elsa, this is the best mousse I've ever had."

"Thank you!" Elsa said excitedly, then paused to regain her composure. "I'm glad you like it," she added coolly.

Before long, they were done with their deserts and finished with the last of the wine. Elsa laid the side of her head against her upturned palm as she gazed serenely at Anna, who was presently busy with licking her bowl clean.

 _The things that tongue can do,_ Elsa thought idly, then flushed red before she turned away.

A comfortable silence soon settled over them, and they both knew what they wanted to happen next yet they were unsure of how to bring it up.

"So, dinner was great!" Anna beamed. "Really, I loved it. You went full out and it was just… it was perfect!"

Elsa straightened up and smiled brightly. "Perfect? Really?"

"Of course!" Anna replied easily. "You're perfect," she added as she laid her hand gently on top of Elsa's.

That was it. Elsa couldn't contain herself any longer. The teasing she had read about when she conducted her research made note of the tremendous results it could produce, but they never mentioned how it was equally excruciating for the person _doing_ the teasing. All day had been spent building up to this moment, and Elsa had been tempted to knock herself out just so she wouldn't think of how much she wanted it, what she would do to Anna, and what Anna would do to her.

"We should, um, we should get you out of those clothes now. I mean… we don't want it to stain, right?" Elsa said as she stood up and held Anna's hand.

Sensing her meaning, Anna nodded dumbly and followed suit. "Um, yeah. Stains? I hate stains! I'd hate… I'd hate for this shirt to stain, so we should- we should do that right now!"

"Yes! Right now!"

With bubbling enthusiasm, Elsa led Anna by the hand towards their bedroom. There, she felt a slight tug as Anna came to a stop and saw the rose petals scattered about.

"Elsa… this is… this is too much."

"Is it?" Elsa asked, a pang of regret seeping into her voice.

 _Have I done too much? Oh god, I've scared her off,_ Elsa worried in her mind.

"No, you idiot! I love it! God, you're gonna make me cry," Anna sniffed.

Elsa sighed in relief, then continued pulling Anna along. "Well, you can't. We need to conserve our bodily fluids for the next part," she murmured as they ascended.

Behind her, she heard Anna audibly choke, gasp, and shudder all at the same time. Together, hand-in-hand, they made their ahead until Elsa paused at the closed door to their bedroom.

Elsa turned and smiled bashfully. She released Anna's hand and clasped her own together to hide how much she had started to shake. "Anna, can you close your eyes?" she asked delicately. "Just for a little bit."

"Wha- Elsa, we are literally steps away, and I want you so bad it _hurts._ How much longer are you going to keep teasing me?" Anna whined.

The smile on Elsa's face widened into a Cheshire grin as she leaned towards Anna's ear. "It'll be worth it, I promise," she purred.

Anna shivered and her legs began to turn into jelly. She leaned against Elsa for support as she drew closer to the end of her thread. Her work clothes were too stifling and restrictive, her breath was coming in short and rapid, and her skin was flushed with heat and desire. She had no idea how Elsa had remained so cool and level-headed up to this point. Anna had hoped that the buildup had been just achingly slow and painful for her as well.

"Ugh, fine. Only because I love you," Anna huffed, then shut her eyes.

"No peeking," Elsa whispered, causing Anna to squirm in place.

She opened the door to their bedroom, and quietly sighed in relief that the apartment had not yet burned down from the amount of candles she had left burning. Slowly, she steered Anna towards their bed, where she sat her down at the end.

"Okay," Anna said impatiently. "Now can I open-"

"No peeking," Elsa pinched Anna's cheek then drew her finger along her jawline, down her neck, and over her collarbones, drawing out a trembling shudder from her.

Anna nodded firmly, then clasped her hands between her thighs and clenched to alleviate some of the warmth and wetness building there. Seconds later, she felt something silky cover her eyes and wrap itself around her head, guided along by Elsa's delicate fingers.

"Elsa-"

"No… peeking," Elsa quieted Anna by pressing a finger to her lips, then leaned down to kiss her briefly.

Anna moaned and eagerly leaned forward with her hands to hold Elsa's body when she abruptly ended the kiss and pulled away.

"Be good, Anna."

"I'm losing my mind here. Elsa, _please_!"

"I love you, Anna." Elsa said softly, tenderly, and with enough conviction that it ceased Anna's protests.

"I love you too, Elsa."

With the blindfold on, Anna's sense of hearing improved slightly and every one of Elsa's quiet movements within their room sent shivers down her spine. She heard Elsa's quiet and even breathing in addition to her own, she heard the gentle rustling of fabric, and then she heard the distinctive sound of a zipper being drawn down. After she was done doing whatever she was doing, Anna heard Elsa quietly tip toe in front of her, and sensed her presence just beyond her reach.

"Okay… Anna, you can take off the blindfold now."

"Finally!" Anna shuddered, then reached up and removed the silk ribbon covering her eyes. "If you- holy fuck-knuckles."

Elsa stood before her, dressed for sin and looking positively decadent. She wore her midnight violet lingerie, which complemented the smooth planes and curves of her porcelain flesh. Her hair had been released from its bun and fell in cascading waves over her shoulders that shimmered like silver glass in the candlelight.

Anna's skin erupted in goosebumps, her breath caught in her throat, her jaw fell open, her panties soaked through from her wetness, and her brain turned to mush.

"What do you think?" Elsa asked as she smiled shyly and swayed her body around in place.

"Uh, um- I… I mean, err… you- you are- you look- I'm so, so… oh my god… " Anna stuttered and then started fanning herself.

Elsa giggled softly and took a step closer to Anna. "I assume that's a good thing?"

"You are _perfect._ "

"You really think so?" Elsa asked, and once again the mask slipped, though she made no attempt to recover it. She took another step forward, and visibly brightened from Anna's comment.

"I know so, god, Elsa you- you look… amazing, and perfect. You- you're cute, and sexy, and beautiful all at the same time, and it's completely unfair," Anna gushed. "Can- can you give me a, you know," she made a twirling gesture with her hands.

Elsa smiled, then did as she asked. Slowly, she spun in place, giving Anna a full view of her heavenly figure. When she faced Anna again, she chewed her lip, but made no further movements.

"Alright, fuck it," Anna stood up and then pulled Elsa towards herself. "I'm not waiting a second longer," she kissed her hard on the mouth.

"Mmmnh!" Elsa moaned as she fell into Anna's warm embrace.

She felt eager hands run up her sides, over her shoulders, down her back, and then settled over her rear. Anna grabbed the round flesh their roughly, drawing out a sharp gasp from Elsa after she pulled away.

"You are one _naughty_ little fucker," Anna growled low and deep, then began peppering Elsa's mouth, with a rapid flurry of kisses. "Stringing me along all day… keeping me in suspense… and then you wear this little number… god, I've waited for so long… I want you so bad, Elsa… I _need_ you," she whispered between each kiss.

"I love you, Anna," Elsa whispered back. "I love you so much," she said as she held Anna by her waist and pressed her body tightly against hers.

She surrendered herself fully to Anna, allowing her to take the lead, both from her own lack of experience as well as a form of repayment for the relentless teasing that Anna had to endure.

"I love you too, Elsa," Anna pulled back to allow themselves a moment to breathe. "And now, I really want to show you how much I do."

Anna pivoted her body and swung Elsa around so that the bed was behind her. With light effort, she pushed Elsa back until she fell on the soft rose-petal covered sheets of their bed.

Elsa laid sprawled out on her back before her, and appeared as if she were a buffet of carnal pleasures and an oasis of erotic bliss. Anna came down upon her as if Elsa were her last meal on earth. She kissed her everywhere, marking Elsa as hers with her mouth as she worked over her lips, cheeks, neck, shoulders, and collarbones. Anna was insatiable, and she growled and rumbled like a beast.

Meanwhile, Elsa moaned and writhed in delight, and her own curious hands began to explore Anna's body while she was being ravished. Anna was still clothed, a fact which frustrated Elsa as she began to pull and tug at her work clothing to seek out the pleasures of her flesh that she so longed to feel.

"Anna… you're still," Elsa panted.

"Aw crap, stupid clothing!" Anna hissed as she pulled back and began unbuttoning her shirt. "I should have worn something more easy to take off."

After she had undone the first few buttons, Anna felt cool hands pry her own away before they started undoing the rest of them. She looked up and saw Elsa's eyes darken with lust with each button she loosened, exposing more of Anna's alabaster skin. Anna straightened up and grinned wickedly while she observed Elsa as she undressed her. She was still straddling Elsa's waist, and then she shifted back to give her more room to work with the fussy garment that felt as if it were suffocating her.

With a triumphant grin, Elsa loosened the final button and shifted the fabric off of Anna's shoulders, then she leaned back and watched as Anna did the rest. Anna straightened up and wiggled her torso until the shirt came loose, then she tossed it aside. As Anna did so, her breasts swayed side to side underneath the black bra she wore, mesmerizing Elsa into a blank stare. After she was done, Anna reached up and untied her ponytail, allowing her ginger locks to fall down over her shoulders and back.

"That's better," Anna sighed, then awkwardly shifted to the side to remove her jeans, flipping over on her back and kicking her legs about. Seconds later she was done, and then back on top of Elsa, now in her underwear. "Now, where were we?"

"Have I ever told you that you're beautiful?" Elsa said as she stared up at Anna. A goofy smirk was etched across her face, and her blonde hair was fanned out all around her head.

Anna chuckled. "You have, but you could stand to mention it more often," she reached down and booped Elsa on the nose.

"Anna, you are _fucking_ beautiful. You are the most beautiful person in the world to me."

"Wow, enjoy hell, swamp mouth," Anna grinned from the rare display of profanity from Elsa. "Gonna have to wash out that dirty mouth of yours," she leaned down and whispered into her ear.

"Mmhmm," Elsa nodded before she was again overcome by Anna.

They kissed hard with open mouths and tongues that danced all around each other. Still new to physical intimacy as she was, Elsa allowed Anna to lead and followed suit. Anna began to read Elsa's squirms and moans, determining what worked and what she responded to the most. Gently, she nipped at Elsa's lower lip with her teeth, and when that resulted in a small whimper of pleasure, Anna pressed forward and nibbled harder, drawing out another whimper that lengthened into a moan of pure delight.

Their hands roamed all over. Anna let hers wander over whatever was nearby, which happened to be Elsa's waist and thighs. Elsa ran her hands up Anna's back, over her neck, and settled in the thick locks of her hair that formed a curtain around their faces.

After a while, Anna pulled away again to kiss her elsewhere when she noticed the strange and fretful look that had settled over Elsa's face. Worry filled her then, and Anna leaned back to address her.

"Elsa? Are you okay? Do you still want to do this?"

Elsa didn't hesitate in responding as she vigorously nodded her head. "I do, Anna, I do. It- it's just I've never done this before… and I want to… do a good job."

Anna's heart soared, and a wide and sincere smile replaced the look of worry she wore a moment ago. "Elsa, babe, you don't have to worry about that! Look, do you trust me?"

"Of course I do."

"Then let me show you, okay?" Anna kissed Elsa softly on her lips. "Let me make you feel good," she made her way down, and sprinkled kisses along her jawline. "Let me take care of you," she descended further and kissed her neckline. "Is that okay? Do you want that?"

"Yes! Anna, yes, I want you, I fucking need you. Make me yours, please. Take me Anna, I need to feel you."

Anna rose up again, allowing them both to cool off slightly so they could think with level heads. "Okay, but I want you to let me know if I do anything that makes you uncomfortable or if you want to stop for _any_ reason, got it?" she said clearly.

Elsa nodded and she felt comforted by Anna's persistent care. "I will, Anna, I will. I promise."

"Good," Anna smiled, then reached behind her back to unfasten her bra. "Then let's get more comfortable, shall we?"

Elsa's breath caught in her throat as Anna removed her bra and bared her chest for her to see. Anna's breasts were pert and round, only slightly larger than Elsa's own. The soft mounds of flesh beckoned to Elsa, and she was tempted to respond, only that she could hardly speak through her throat that had suddenly dried up.

"Can- may I?"

Anna sensed her meaning and then rolled her eyes while she grinned. "Yes, of course you can. Go ahead!"

Slowly, Elsa reached out with one of her hands until her fingers lightly grazed the underside of one breast. Slowly, she worked her fingers around and all over, feeling the pleasurable weight in her hands that stoked the fire burning in her core. She reached out with her other hand and took hold of her other breast, kneading them delicately in fascination. Elsa had felt her own plenty of times enough, but to feel the warmth and softness of another person in her hands was a different sensation entirely.

"Girls, meet Elsa. Elsa, these are the girls," Anna said while Elsa continued to fondle her breasts. "Well, they seem to like you Els-aaaahh," she moaned when Elsa fingers settled on her nipples and pinched them lightly.

"Wow," Elsa murmured in wonder.

Anna arched her back, pressing her breasts more firmly into Elsa's hands as she rolled her nipples between her thumb and forefinger. The sensation was wonderful for both of them, and Anna found herself wanting Elsa to give her more.

"Harder, that feels good."

"You- you're sure? I'm not hurting you?"

"You won't hurt me, Elsa."

Elsa nodded once, grateful for the amount of trust that Anna placed in her, and so she did as she asked. Gradually, Elsa increased the pressure and rolled the sensitive peaks of Anna's breasts more firmly, causing them to harden and stand to attention.

The feeling was incredible, and Anna found herself shutting her eyes as she lost herself in Elsa's persistent touch. Slowly, she began to grind her hips back and forth over Elsa's stomach, sending rippling waves of heat up her thighs that pooled in her core. Her panties were slick with her lust, and Anna left moist trails over Elsa's skin where she rubbed her mound that began to ache with persistent need.

Elsa began to mimic her movements, unable to touch herself like her body wanted and busy as she was with experiencing the bounty offered by Anna's wonderful chest. She took notice of how Anna had shut her eyes and began to grind slowly, and did the same. The angle of their bodies only allowed for a middling amount of friction against her mound, and so Elsa began to thrust her hips slightly upward while grinding them against Anna's rear to satiate the appetite building within her.

Steadily, the friction built up, but it was nowhere near enough to satisfy their desires. Eventually, Anna opened her eyes again to stare down at the porcelain beauty below her.

"Elsa, you're driving me nuts. I need to feel you," Anna growled, then leaned down and kissed her deeply.

She forced her tongue into Elsa's mouth, which opened easily to accept it and allowed them to wrestle with one another. Elsa soon subsided and surrendered herself to Anna to let her have her way. As they kissed, Anna reached underneath Elsa's back and searched around until she felt the clasp of her brassiere, then undid it easily with one fluid motion. She broke away from the kiss to push herself up and remove the garment covering the part of Elsa's body she desired most at the moment.

"Wait, Anna, be careful!"

"I won't hurt you."

"No, the bra! It was expensive."

"You got this for me?"

"Of course," Elsa glanced away. "I wanted to impress you," she admitted shyly.

Anna's heart gushed once more. "Elsa, you are so sweet, but, if I'm being honest you could wear a potato sack and I would still want to fuck you silly."

"Heh," Elsa chuckled as her cheeks flushed red. "Is that a promise?"

"You bet your sweet candy ass, now let me get this thing off of you," Anna said, then with an easy motion pulled the bra away from Elsa and tossed it aside. "Wow," she muttered in awe.

Elsa's pale breasts lay before her. Soft, pink, and her nipples were already stiffened with desire and appeared more sweet than anything else in the world. Anna descended upon them with ravenous hunger, kissing all around the stiff peaks of each of Elsa's breasts before settling on one and wrapping her whole mouth around it.

"Anna… An-aaah… aaaaaaaahh," Elsa's mouth widened into an 'o' as she moaned rapturously.

Anna sucked hard, dragging her tongue all around the nipple, flicking it side to side and up and down while she pinched and rolled the other one with her fingers as Elsa had. She then grazed her teeth lightly over the delicate bud of flesh, and when she felt Elsa arch her back and push her chest upwards further into Anna's mouth, she took it as an encouraging sign and nibbled gently.

Elsa trembled and moaned, wrapping her arms around Anna and running her fingers through crimson locks of her hair. With an audible pop, Anna released the breast she was suckling on, then began to work on the other.

"Anna-aaaah, oh… Anna, mmmnh, god, yes!"

"Mmmmmnh," Anna purred in response to the dulcet tones of Elsa's voice as she sighed her name.

The vibration from Anna's rumbling throat sent pleasurable waves of tingling through Elsa's breast, and her sopping folds began to cry for attention as her whole body sung out in pure, instinctual lust.

"Please, Anna, I need you," Elsa whimpered and bucked her hips up and down, signalling to Anna her want.

"Well, you did say you wanted me to fuck you," Anna pulled away and admired the slight discoloration of Elsa's breasts from the marks she had left. "And since you asked so nicely," she began kissing her way down her chest to her stomach.

Elsa squirmed and panted heavily in response as her whole body began to increase in temperature. Anna's hands were everywhere, fondling Elsa's breasts, her waist and her stomach as she slowly made her way down.

Anna paused just above her hips, and inhaled the heady scent of Elsa's arousal. Her panties were soaked, and just beneath she could see Elsa's glistening folds crying out for attention. Her head began to swim with clouds of hazy lust, and she felt her own core thrum in response to the intoxicating scent enveloping her.

"Would you like me to touch you here?" Anna said as she dragged two finger tips down the thin fabric covering Elsa's sex.

She pulled her fingers away and a thick strand of moisture came off and clung them like dew drops. This close, the pull was overpowering and Anna dipped her ichor covered fingers into her mouth, moaning at the potent taste of Elsa's arousal.

Above, Elsa's eyes widened with surprise before fluttering with uncontrollable desire. "I- I do, I want you to touch me, Anna. Fuck, _please_ … Anna."

"Alright," Anna hummed, and then placed a gentle kiss just above Elsa's entrance.

She felt Elsa quiver and whimper in response, and without tormenting her any further Anna grasped the top of her panties and began to pull them down. Elsa raised her knees up to allow easier removal, and then finally lay completely exposed before Anna. However, she could not resist shyly covering herself with her hands.

"Elsa," Anna gasped, then paused, arrested by the sheer and divine beauty of the woman laying before her. "I always knew you were gorgeous, but… well fuck… your body defies logic."

Elsa smiled and as Anna began to gently remove her hands, she offered no resistance.

Anna basked in the sight before her a moment longer, then began kissing her way up Elsa's body once more. She started at top of her sex, just above the sensitive bundle of nerves located there and kissed her way up her stomach, then over each breast before ascending her collar bone to her neck. Every single kiss left a trail of fire in its wake on Elsa's body, and she pushed herself up to kiss Anna's shoulders in response.

"I'm going to fuck you now, is that okay?" Anna murmured softly in Elsa's ear.

"Yes… yes, please," Elsa bit her finger and nodded.

Then, Anna kissed her softly on her lips. "Remember, you tell me to stop the second you feel uncomfortable."

"O- okay," Elsa said shakily.

All the reading and preparation and research she had done had led up to this moment, and now it was happening, she had thought she would be nervous. Yet, she wasn't. For Elsa knew from demonstration and constant assurance that Anna would take things as slowly as she needed. Elsa held complete trust in Anna, and this final leap of faith would prove her love.

Anna kissed Elsa again, hard and deep, communicating what she could not describe with words about the level of love and devotion she held for her. She pulled away and then smiled before sliding her body downwards to address Elsa's needs. She placed soft kisses all over the inside of her thighs and around her glistening folds, before looking up to make eye contact with her.

Once again, Elsa gave her consent by nodding her head.

With her final approval, Anna lightly cupped Elsa's sex with her fingers, relishing in the sharp gasp and whimper that slipped out from her lips. Gradually, Anna began to rub her fingers up and down the folds, pausing just short of her clitoris before making her way down again. She began to increase the intensity, pressing down harder as she picked up the pace and settled into a steady rhythm, all while observing Elsa's face for any changes in her expressions.

Meanwhile, Elsa had closed her eyes, losing herself in Anna's touch and only when she began to buck her hips in time with her movements did Anna increase the rhythm.

Anna bit her lip to distract herself from the building waves of heat throbbing throughout her own sex while she tended to Elsa. Before long, she could not resist the demands of her own body and adjusted herself so that she was straddling Elsa's thigh. She began to grind her hips down on the long and smooth plane of flesh, sending excruciatingly pleasurable waves to the center of her core. Even lost in the throes of bliss that Anna was giving her, Elsa felt Anna's movements and responded to her needs in what way she could by raising her thigh and offering Anna a greater angle of contact and friction.

All throughout their ministrations, the temperature of the room noticeably increased and a fine sheet of sweat began to coat their bodies. They became more slick and fluid as sweet flesh slid, bumped, grinded, and danced with each other. Their figures became a tangle of limbs, intertwined among each other in a display of raw passion and lust. Their bedroom was filled with whimpers, whispers, moans, gasps, and lamentations of pure love.

Anna continued to rub her fingers along Elsa's smooth folds, sped along by how sopping wet they had become. She extended her thumb to gently press on her clitoris, and encouraged by the lustful gasp that Elsa released, Anna began to rub around it with the same careful delicacy she was rubbing her folds with. Her own core had begun to ache in response to the slippery friction offered by Elsa's thigh, and she ground down harder with more urgency and speed.

"Anna… that feels so good, god! I need more, please."

"Fuck, Elsa, you're so fucking sexy when you talk like that," Anna murmured, then bit the soft and pliant flesh of one of her breasts. Her rubbing became more pointed, and aided by the slick juices of Elsa's lust, Anna gingerly slid one finger into her entrance while she maintained the pressure on her clitoris.

"Ah, oh, oooh!" Elsa gasped and stiffened from the penetration. She had done so herself plenty of times with her own fingers, but she had never experienced the divine pleasure of having someone else do it to her.

"Elsa?" Anna paused and looked up in concern. "Are you okay?"

In response, Elsa rose sharply upwards and grabbed Anna's hand, moving it slowly inside her while she maintained contact. "Don't stop! Don't stop… please," she whimpered.

Anna nodded, then resumed her steady pace. She clamped her mouth around Elsa's other nipple and sucked hard, all the while pumping her fingers in and out slowly as she massaged her clitoris with her thumb. With her free hand, she reached up and fondled Elsa's other breast. She pinched and rolled the nipple, while squeezing the soft flesh.

Elsa thrummed in response, and the sensation that was building within her legs began to fill the rest of her body. Her head felt delightfully fuzzy, and her nerves sang in response to the electricity racing through her veins that was sparked from Anna's digits moving in and out.

"Is this good?" Anna asked.

"It's good, it's so good, mmmmnh, but you can… you can go faster," Elsa panted heavily.

Anna was lifting her upwards on waves of pleasure, but not fast enough for her liking. Elsa bucked her hips up and down faster in response, signalling for an increase in rhythm. Reading the motion, Anna increased the speed of her fingers as she slid them in and out, all the while rubbing faster and harder on Elsa's clitoris with her thumb. While she did, she suckled harder on Elsa's nipple and handled the other more roughly.

Elsa's body erupted in fire in response to the increased tempo and she found herself being carried higher and higher towards her peak. Her breath came in short and rapid, her skin flushed with heat, and she began to undulate her thigh where Anna continued to grind upon to help her on her way.

"Aaaah, mmmnhh, that's so good, yes! Anna, yes, please!" Elsa cried out, her sensations beginning to overwhelm her as she approached her peak. " _Fuck me,_ please!"

Anna's relentless assault with her fingers and mouth felt more heavenly than anything Elsa had ever experienced in the world. All the long and lonely nights she spent exploring her own body paled in comparison as Anna filled her body and her soul and her heart completely. Where there was emptiness and isolation, Anna had replaced with tender love and care.

Elsa shut her eyes and leaned her head back, exposing her throat to Anna which she began to bombard with suckling kisses immediately.

Encouraged by the body wiggling and squirming beneath her, Anna further increased the rhythm of her fingers and thumb. She pumped them in and out faster and faster, then released Elsa's neck from her mouth and leaned down to rub circles around Elsa's clit with her other hand. As Elsa began to buck and thrash more wildly, Anna kept her pinned down with her own body and continued.

"Ngaah, _Anna!_ That feels so… so… oh my. Please, Anna. Don't stop, don't you dare stop!" Elsa moaned as she ascended the final stretch of her peak and was carried even higher than she had ever done on her own. "Fuck _,_ Anna… _Anna-aaaaah._ "

"I'm here, Elsa! I'm here, I've got you!" Anna exclaimed as she continued to thrust her fingers in and out.

As she withdrew her hand, she inserted another finger and curled it inwards to reach Elsa's highly sensitive core. Her own arms were burning from the persistent exertion, but Anna fought through it. Nothing in the universe could stop her from delivering Elsa to ecstasy.

"Nnngh! Anna, Anna! I love you! I love you, I love you, I love you," Elsa repeated as she felt another finger enter her and curl, tapping against the most sensitive part of her sex.

Her vision began to blur, and her whole body began to tighten as she was carried relentlessly upwards. Anna sensed the muscles constricting beneath her as the walls of Elsa's sex began to tense and seize up around her fingers. With one final effort, she inserted a third finger and then pinched and rolled Elsa's clitoris.

" _Anna!_ I- I'm gonna co-!" Elsa exclaimed from the overwhelming tension that had been building up within her body.

"That's it, Elsa. Come for me!" Anna cried out. "Come for me, Elsa!"

With explosive light that burst from behind her closed eyelids, Elsa's entire body was pulled taut like a bowstring and then released. She snapped forward like a bolt of lightning, and came in crashing waves of ecstasy that battered every one of her senses. She writhed and shuddered, crying out Anna's name as she unleashed her love all at once.

"Anna!" Elsa screamed as she came and pressed as tightly against her as possible.

Her whole body shook, and Anna continued her ministrations as she descended from her peak, drawing out the length of her orgasm and turning her whole body into putty underneath her. When she finally came down, Anna withdrew her fingers and laid her head against Elsa's sweaty stomach as she caught her breath. She relished in the way Elsa's whole body continued to shudder and shake from the aftershocks of her orgasm, eventually settling down as she returned to Earth. They both stayed silent for a long time as they each collected themselves. Elsa's body gradually stilled and her grasp slackened before small vibrations began to pick up again throughout her form. Anna sensed this, and then she heard tiny mewling sobs.

"Elsa?" Anna snapped upwards and crawled so that she was face to face with Elsa.

She was crying gently and covering her face in her hands as she sniffed and attempted to wipe away her tears.

"Elsa? What's wrong? Di- did I hurt you?" Anna asked fearfully. "Oh god, I'm so sorry, I'm so-"

"No! No, no you didn't Anna! Don't worry," Elsa said through hiccupping breaths. "You didn't hurt me, I promise," she cupped Anna's face in her hands and kissed gently on the mouth.

Anna blinked in confusion. "Then why are you crying?" she asked softly.

"I'm crying because I'm happy!" Elsa whimpered. "I'm happier than I've ever been in my entire life, and it's your fault!"

"I- I-" Anna fumbled for a response, but was cut off when Elsa pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I love you, and you make me so happy, and it sucks!"

"Why does it suck, Elsa?" Anna asked as she hugged Elsa.

"Because… because I know I don't deserve it, and I know I don't deserve you."

"Wait, what?" Anna pulled back then held her firmly while she looked into her eyes. "That's bullshit, and you know it Elsa. Look at me."

Elsa blinked away her tears and nodded. "I am looking at you."

"I know, but look deeper into my eyes and tell me what you see."

"I see you, and I see everything wrong I've ever done to-"

Anna cut her off and tightened her grip, providing an anchor for Elsa. It didn't occur often, but Elsa's insecurities had a tendency to strike at inopportune moments such as these. Through them all, Anna remained persistent in her love and forgave her each time. For her, Anna would do this as many times as it took until the last shadows in Elsa's heart were banished for good.

"Look past it, Elsa. That's only the reflection of your pain. Look past the pain, look deeper Elsa, please."

"I see," Elsa wiggled around, then took a calming breath.

In front of her, she saw Anna. She felt her loving gaze, and her strong grasp, tethering her back to reality. Anna was here, she was alive, and she was close. This was the truth, and this was her world.

"I can see… m- me," Elsa said.

"Good," Anna nodded. She adjusted her grip and reached up to cup the sides of Elsa's face. "What else do you see?"

"H- hope… forgiveness… love."

"That's right, Elsa. You see those things because you love me, and deep down you know in your heart that I love you too. You're afraid that could change, but it never will Elsa. I promise you."

"Anna."

"I love you, Elsa," Anna murmured and kissed her on the forehead. "And I forgive you," she kissed one cheek. "And I will tell you that as many times as you need to hear, over and over and over again and forever until the end of time. I love you, I forgive you," she kissed her other cheek.

"I love you, Anna," Elsa whimpered, then lowered her head to press it against Anna's chest as she continued to weep. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Elsa. I love you… probably even more than you love me," Anna murmured as she laid her chin on top of Elsa's head and gently ran her fingers through her hair.

From below, she heard a sniffling chuckle and could even feel the smile that spread across Elsa's face. "Not possible. I love you more."

"Eh, agree to disagree," Anna grinned.

"Shut up, idiot" Elsa laughed, and the sound of it dispelled any remaining gloom. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Elsa," Anna shushed. "I forgive you."

"Thank you," Elsa whispered, then snuggled closer.

Together, they remained intertwined as the night stretched on. Eventually, Elsa's tears dried and she stopped sniffling. They enjoyed a comfortable silence as Anna continued to play with Elsa's hair, and Elsa traced the curves and contours of Anna's back while she placed soft, repetitive kisses on her shoulder.

"So, how was your first time?" Anna asked.

Elsa sighed in contentment. "Awesome. Mind-blowing. Perfect," she murmured.

"Awesome," Anna repeated, then shut her eyes as fatigue set in to her body.

Suddenly, Elsa shot up and pulled away, regarding Anna with an alarmed look on her face. "Anna! You never- I never helped you, you still haven't finished yet."

"Oh… right, heh," Anna chuckled. "Well, that's okay. You don't have to worry about that."

"I will worry about it! You fucked me so good, and I couldn't even- no. We're doing this. Roll over."

"Elsa, really, it's fine."

"Shut up. I'm going to make love to you and you are going to like it!" Elsa said as she fixed Anna with a stare so intense and with such authority that she shrunk beneath her gaze.

Elsa had done much studying in advance of this night, and she would be damned if she didn't make their first night together perfect. Immediately, Anna's sex throbbed in response and cried out piteously for the pleasure that it had been long denied. That, in conjunction with the sudden possessive and demanding streak of Elsa had reignited the flames of her passion.

"Well, if _milady_ insists," Anna teased as she rolled off Elsa and onto her back. "You know, I don't know where this side of you came from, but I am likinh- mmmmnh!"

In an instant, Elsa was on top of Anna. She had grabbed her by the chin and closed her mouth around hers with a needy kiss. Without hesitation, Elsa pushed her tongue deep into Anna's mouth, forcing her own back down in submission.

Anna moaned as she savored the writhing muscle in her mouth, and immediately the fires that had cooled in her core roared to life again. Her hands were all over Elsa, starting from her hair, down her back and where they settled upon the two fleshy mounds of her rear.

On the other hand, Elsa was similarly mapping every one of Anna's smooth and supple curves with her hands, committing the divine feel of her body to her memory where it would stay forever. She purred from the contact, and together they both hummed into each other's mouths as they vocalized the intense heat of their passion. Once again, they became a tangled mess of flesh and limbs, and one could not ascertain where either of them began or ended. The glorious union of lover to lover was all that existed in that moment, and nothing beyond that room mattered to them. There was love, hope, forgiveness, and with the celebration of their joining of flesh, an unbreakable bond was formed.

As they kissed, Elsa pushed herself up and raised her thigh so that it grazed against Anna's soft and inviting folds. Anna's response was immediate and she inhaled sharply which signaled to Elsa to increase the contact. With her other hand supporting her weight, Elsa let her free hand drift down Anna's collar, stopping to tweak a nipple before sliding its way down her stomach and settling upon her hip. As Anna began to buck up and down against Elsa's thigh to seek her own pleasure, Elsa helped her along by gripping her hip firmly and began to push up and down. She fell in tune with Anna's rhythm, and the sensation was so good that Anna pulled away from the kiss to gaze up at Elsa adoringly.

"Elsa… sweetheart, my love…I'm yours, I'm yours, I'm yours," Anna repeated as she gasped in pleasure and pulled Elsa close by the back of her neck, pressing their foreheads together as they stared into each other's eyes.

"Anna," Elsa growled, and then wrapped her lips around the pulse point of Anna's neck and suckled hard.

"Mmm, fuck!" Anna cried out sharply from the sudden pressure that brought with it a delightful haze of pleasure. "Oh god, yes! Keep doing that, Elsa!" she reached down to grasp the back of Elsa's thigh and then pressed it firmly against herself so that she could grind harder against it.

She was steadily ascending towards the top of her own mountain as she started to thrust her hips up and down, dragging her needy core against the smooth skin of Elsa's thigh more urgently.

Just then, Elsa released her mouth from Anna's neck with a distinctive pop and leaned back to admire her handiwork. Anna's eyes were closed and her brows were furrowed as if in intense prayer. She was biting her lower lip and moaning constantly while she pleasured herself using Elsa's leg. However, Elsa wanted more, and she could do more to help Anna on her journey. She decided it was time to put her learning to good use and then started making her way down Anna's body, leaving a trail of kisses in her wake.

Anna snapped her eyes open when the delicious contact suddenly ended. "Elsa? Why did yo- oh, oooooh. _Elsaaaa,_ " she shut them again immediately when she felt a warm and wet muscle slowly slide up and down the length of her sopping wet folds. " _Elsa…_ fuck… you naughty… that's not- mmnh! That's not fair… you don't play fa-aaaaahh," she whimpered as Elsa lavished her tongue against her.

Down below, Elsa had her face thoroughly clamped to Anna's folds while she held her gently by the thighs. Anna parted her legs as widely as she could, permitting Elsa entry to her most sacred of places. This was the altar where Elsa now voiced her most fervent desires, where they were graciously answered in the form of Anna's sweet nectar plastering her mouth and chin. With her tongue, she luxuriously ran it up to where she circled Anna's clitoris and then back down again. On and on this went as Elsa was happy to stay down there forever until she felt grasping hands clutch the back of her head and press her further in. Above, Elsa could feel Anna writhing about as she arched up her back and craned her neck backwards. Elsa recalled some advice she had read, and using her tongue, she began to write the letters of Anna's name.

She started from the left side, running her tongue up towards the peak of Anna's clitoris where she waggled it up and down before descending to the opposite side. Then, she swept her tongue across the middle, dipping it just inside Anna's entrance where she found a veritable bounty of her nectar. Elsa inhaled sharply, filling her head with the hazy cloud of Anna's lust and supped deeply as if she were dying of thirst. After she finished drawing out the letter 'A', Elsa continued a similar process with the rest of the letters.

Halfway through, Anna was nearing the peak of her coming orgasm. She whimpered and wiggled beneath Elsa's surprisingly skillful tongue play. She kept her hands laced throughout the locks of Elsa's hair, pressing her head as closely against her sex as possible with all of her strength. Nothing short of the jaws of life could pry her grip loose.

As Elsa started the second 'N', she removed one of her hands from Anna's thighs and began to rub rapid circles around her clitoris with her thumb. The grip on the back of her head was so strong and kept her pressed so firmly against Anna, that Elsa began to have trouble drawing breath through her nose which her feel wondrously light-headed. Still, she was determined to press on.

"Oh god, ngh, Elsa… fuck me… holy fucking crap, mmm. Elsa, Elsa, Elsa," Anna repeated as she neared the edge before the drop. "You're so good, you're so _good."_

Elsa was crossing her final 'A' when Anna finally came undone. As she shoved her tongue into Anna's core forcefully, overtaken by her own lust, Elsa felt Anna's inner walls constract and tense up.

Anna came with the force of a tsunami, thrashing wildly about as she felt Elsa drive her tongue into her hard and deep.

"Elsa, Elsa, _Elsaaaaa!_ " Anna cried out as wave upon wave of delirious pleasure crashed into her.

Her hips bucked up and down nonstop as Elsa lengthened her orgasm by massaging her clit while thrusting her tongue in and out. Her whole body rocked from the force of her bliss, and she tensed up her legs and pinched them together, trapping Elsa in between her thighs. Her vision blurred, and she reared her head back to cry out her passion while she convulsed and shook.

Gradually, the waves came less frequently and with less power as Anna descended from her peak and settled back down to Earth. Every one of her muscles suddenly seemed like lead-filled jelly and she loosened her body then fell limply back against the bed.

"Holy… crap," Anna panted heavily as she caught her breath.

Below, Elsa was finally released from Anna's grip and she rose like a diver surfacing from the deep, gulping in deep breaths of air. "Did you… was that… good?" she asked in between gasping breaths. "You... liked that?" she crawled her way up Anna's torso and settled on her comforting bosom as she fell limp.

"Was that good? Are you fucking kidding me?" Anna asked as she wrapped her arms around Elsa. "That was goddamned incredible! I don't think I've come like that since… well, ever!"

"Good," Elsa sighed, then shut her eyes as she let fatigue wash over her.

"Where did you learn to do all that stuff anyways?"

"Oh… the internet I suppose. As well as some rather informative books."

"Wa- wait, what? You did homework?" Anna pushed herself up and rested on her elbows, looking down at the woman lying on top of her with complete adoration.

Elsa looked up and met her gaze with a tender look of her own and a warm smile. "Of course, I wanted to do a good job."

"Elsa," Anna gushed. "You nerd," she teased and then pulled her up into a long, slow kiss. She tasted her own nectar from Elsa's mouth, and fluttered her eyes shut from the curiously invigorating sensation.

"I'm just glad I could make you feel as good as you made me feel," Elsa said as she pulled away. "I almost passed out down there," she added nonchalantly.

"Are you serious? Why didn't you say something, Elsa?!"

"You were having such a good time! I didn't want to stop for anything," Elsa smiled, then laid her chin against her shoulder as she spoke into Anna's neck. "And besides, suffocating between your legs isn't such a bad way to go."

"You are so _freaky,_ Elsa! God, I love it," Anna said as she slowly stroked Elsa's hair. "But seriously, next time, would you say something? Er, well I guess you can't talk because of- anyways, next time just give me a signal or something. I don't want to hurt you."

"Hmm, next time," Elsa muttered dreamily. "I will, I promise."

"Next time?" Anna asked, her curiosity piqued and her hopes raised.

"Of course. Next time, and the time after that. And then the one after that, and so on and so forth," Elsa raised her head and placed a soft kiss on Anna's forehead. "You didn't think this would be the only time we'd do this, did you?"

"No, no. I just… never expected that you'd pick it up so quickly, that's all."

"Does that frighten you? I have been thinking about all the things we'd do together for a long time you know."

Anna shivered at the implied scenarios in which Elsa thought of them being intimate together repeatedly. "After that? Hell no. No way. God, you were being so… insufferable and annoying and irritating, I-"

"Is that meant to make me feel better?" Elsa asked as she smirked and raised a single eyebrow.

"It was fucking _hot._ All the teasing, all the buildup. You were infuriatingly sexy and it drove me nuts!"

"Hmm," Elsa chuckled. "That was the idea."

"Is that something you also read about?" Anna asked as she raised a single strand of Elsa's hair and began to toy with it.

Elsa smiled and nodded. "Yes. But they never mentioned just how bad it would be for me as well. I'm sure I was in as much pain as you were."

"I doubt that," Anna tweaked Elsa's nose. "You're a dirty one, aren't you? Reading all sorts of naughty things and taking them out on your poor little sister."

"Well, we have all the time in the world now to," Elsa yawned as sleep began to overtake her. "Show each other a thing or two," she snuggled more comfortably against Anna's side.

Anna noticed Elsa's fatigue and then became aware of her own tiredness in her body. "That we do, but that can wait. For now, I want to fall asleep with you," she yawned.

"We should probably put out the candles first… wouldn't want the apartment to burn down," Elsa murmured.

"Ugh," Anna groaned. "Always have to be the responsible one, don't you?"

Together, they untangled themselves from each other and set off around their small home, extinguishing each candle. That action drained the last of their energy, and afterward they both collapsed into their bed.

They were slick with sweat and sex, while their hair was tousled all over and clung to parts of their skin. Even so, while the shadows enshrouded them, Elsa and Anna remained embraced in each other's arms as they faced one another. They twisted their legs around each other, leaving no part of their bodies untouched.

"I love you, Anna" Elsa murmured as she kissed Anna on the forehead.

"Mmm, I love you too, Elsa," Anna replied as she kissed Elsa on the nose.

Soon afterward, sleep overtook them and dragged them down into blissful oblivion. Outside, the wind blew, the stars shone, and the world turned just as it always had, and just as it always will. To two young lovers wrapped in each other's embrace, they were each their world in their own becoming, and nothing else mattered.

Elsa and Anna were intimate quite often; whenever they had time and sometimes even when they didn't. Sometimes, they made love slowly and methodically. Other times, they did so urgently and forcefully. Either way, they were always passionate in their love for each other, and each demonstration of their boundless hearts was always more ardent than the last.


	2. Home

* * *

Life for Elsa and Anna had become extraordinarily happy and peaceful, and soon, they moved out of Elsa's apartment and settled down in a small cozy home outside of the city. The neighborhood was idyllic and their home was quaint, filled with many warm memories that the two made together.

The main floor consisted of a kitchen that was connected to their dining room. Adjoining the dining room was the living room, which led away to a small washroom and a laundry room that linked with their garage. A staircase led up to the second floor, which held two rooms connected by a hallway. One of them served as a home office, while the other was their main bedroom that held an en suite bathroom. A swinging trap door in the upper hallway led to their attic, where Elsa and Anna kept most of their findings from their adventures. Save for two artifacts, which held special value to them both. A pair of gorgeous Faberge eggs were kept in a display case in their office, while a gleaming sword hung on a mantelpiece in their bedroom. All told, it was a far cry from the luxury and comfort offered by Arendelle Manor, and even though the property remained in their possession, they did not miss it. They were comfortable, safe, satisfied, and content in their new dwelling.

As decidedly normal as their lives had become, Elsa and Anna didn't quit the treasure hunting life altogether, and at least once a year whenever they could get away from their jobs, they set off to another far corner of the globe.

... ... ...

"You know, Anna, when you asked me to teach you to swim, this isn't exactly what I had in mind."

"What?" Anna shot Elsa a look as she adjusted the floaties on her arms. "You weren't gonna toss me in the deep end right away were you?"

"No, not the deep end," Elsa glanced around at the knee high water she was standing in. "But certainly not the kiddy pool either."

It was a hot summer day, and Anna was off of work for the season which gave them plenty of time for their swimming lessons together. They were at a local outdoor pool, and all around them children and their families were splashing about in the water.

Anna gingerly dipped a toe into the water. "Huh, warmer than I thought," she noted.

"I'll be right next to you the whole time," Elsa assured.

She wore a light blue, one-piece bathing suit which despite its modesty was still highly flattering to her figure. Anna on the other hand, in addition to her arm floaties, wore a two-piece bathing suit that was forest green. They both had trouble focusing on the current reason they were at the pool, distracted as they were by each other's attire.

"Okay," Anna murmured nervously, then sank to the ground and dipped one foot into the water.

Elsa waded through the water until she reached the edge where Anna was, then held out her hand. "Come on, I've got you," she smiled.

Anna glanced around the pool and watched as children dove into the refreshing water and splashed about. She was aware of how ridiculous she looked; a grown woman wearing arm floaties and prancing about at the edge of the kiddy pool but she didn't care.

With a deep breath, she took Elsa's hand and pushed herself up off the ledge. The water was indeed warmer than it had looked, and it was crystal clear all the way to the tiled bottom which comforted Anna. As she rose to her full height, the water came up to just above her knees.

"See, wasn't so bad was it?" Elsa grinned. "The hardest part is the plunge."

Anna scoffed and recoiled. "Are you mocking me?" she asked in mock-offense.

"No, I would never."

"You're enjoying this aren't you? You like seeing me in pain!"

"Oh, Anna, sweetie," Elsa pecked her on the lips quickly. "Even you have to admit how funny this looks."

Anna sighed. "Yeah… yeah I guess it is. Kristoff would have a field day if he saw me now," she grumbled.

"I really did mean it though, when I said we can take this as slowly as you need. You've already made more progress today than you have… well, ever!"

Encouraged, Anna allowed a small smile to spread across her face then nodded firmly. "Alright then, skipper!" she said as she slid her swimming goggles down from her forehead so that they covered her eyes. "Let's teach this landlubber how to swim!"

... ... ...

_You can't swim! Sam! Sam!_

_I made a promise, Mr. Frodo. A promise. "Don't you leave him Samwise Gamgee." And I don't mean to. I don't mean to..._

Anna sniffed and wiped a tear from her eye as the remainder of the movie played out.

After their swimming lesson, they returned home. True to her word, Anna had finally convinced Elsa to watch the entire trilogy of _Lord of the Rings_ with her in one epic marathon, since according to her, that was the only real way to view the gargantuan films. Additionally, she had insisted upon the extended cut of each film, pushing their total viewing length to nearly twelve hours which they had found time for on one lazy weekend. They were both sprawled out across the couch in the living room of their new home, with Elsa spooning Anna's body.

Elsa had been watching the film with rapt attention and had only taken her eyes off the screen to take notice of Anna's own reactions. Despite the countless times that Anna had watched it over and over, she still loved each viewing and reacted to them as if she were watching it again for the first time. That in itself was as much a treat for Elsa as it was to watch the films for the first time; to witness the pure and genuine reactions that were elicited from Anna by the events onscreen.

The ending stretch of _The Fellowship of the Ring_ had been emotionally taxing for them both, and Elsa found herself in awe of Sam's loyalty and friendship. She took notice of Anna sniffling, and it was then that Elsa noticed she had also begun to cry as well. As the credits began to roll, Anna flipped over to regard Elsa.

"So," Anna sniffed and grinned through happy tears. "What did you think? Pretty great right?"

"I loved it," Elsa laughed and pinched Anna's cheek. "Sam is so incredible."

"I know, just wait till you see the other two movies!"

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go start the next one," Elsa playfully shoved Anna off the couch and laughed in delight.

"Oof!" Anna squealed as she fell onto the soft, carpeted floor. From below, she threw Elsa the meanest look she could muster before she grinned, then pulled her off the couch down on top of her.

Elsa shrieked and tried to pull away from Anna's hands. "No, Anna, don't!" she protested.

"You started it!"

Elsa couldn't resist Anna's playful hands any longer and surrendered herself as she came tumbling down on top of her, laughing all the while. From her new position, she was straddling Anna's hips as she lay on her back before her.

"Is this what you wanted?" Elsa leaned down and let her hair form a curtain around Anna's face. "Happy now?"

"Yes," Anna rose up and pecked Elsa briefly on the lips. "Very happy."

Elsa whimpered from the contact, then descended upon Anna as she seized a needy kiss. She worked her lips roughly against Anna's own, sliding them open to allow her tongue to dart past and hungrily explore her mouth.

Anna moaned in pleasure, and ran her fingers up Elsa's back, over her neck and settled among the silken locks of her hair. She felt Elsa's own cool hands sliding up her stomach and grazed the curves of her breasts, igniting a fire deep in her core. Then, without warning, Elsa pulled away and sat astride Anna as she peered down with a mischievous and triumphant look on her face. Anna whined for the lost contact and tried to pull Elsa down again.

However, Elsa was having none of it, so she rose and resumed her position on the couch as she chuckled dryly.

"Hey!" Anna sprung up and flashed her an indignant look. "Elsa! What the hell!"

"Shush," Elsa pressed a finger to Anna's lips and shooed her away. "Start the next one, I really want to know what happens next."

"Are you serious? You're just gonna leave me here like this?" Anna gestured vaguely to her lower body as her skin flushed red from arousal.

"Yes, this was your idea. Remember?"

"Ugh," Anna rose and crawled over to the television set where she began busying herself with the movie CDs. An idea came to her then, and as she crawled, she made sure to move as slowly as possible and sashay her hips invitingly to Elsa, teasing her in return.

"Anna," Elsa whispered.

Her shaky voice had come out deep and husky, a clear sign of her own arousal that caused Anna to squirm in an attempt to quench some of the heat building between her thighs.

"What?" Anna replied innocently. "I'm just doing what you asked," she gave her rear a slight shake and kept her face turned away to hide her sly grin.

"We should, um… we should take a little break," Elsa said breathlessly, her head fuzzy and her loins burning. "So we can be nice and refreshed before we start the next one."

"Oh?" Anna smirked and turned around, crawling towards Elsa on her hands and feet as she slowly ran her tongue across her upper lip. "But I thought you wanted to know what happens next," she whispered and batted her eyelids sultrily.

Elsa swallowed a thick lump in her throat, and it was taking every last ounce of her self-control _not_ to pounce on Anna and ravish her then and there. This was the game she had started, and now Anna had turned the tables on her.

"I have a pretty good idea of what's going to happen next," Elsa ran her hand up her thigh, over her waist and settled it just beneath her breasts.

Anna had watched her movement like a hawk and inched forward until she was at the edge of the couch, just below Elsa. She peered up from below and reverently mimicked the same movement by trailing Elsa's thigh with her fingers and then she reached back and firmly grasped her rear.

A soft, airy moan escaped Elsa's lips as her mouth widened into an 'o', while Anna kneaded the soft, pliant flesh with her fingers.

"Oh… Anna… you," Elsa whimpered as she unraveled beneath her silken touch.

Anna grinned, then leapt up onto the couch to straddle Elsa. She knelt down, and began peppering her with a flurry of feather-light kisses that began from Elsa's collarbone and worked their way up her neck to behind her ear. In return, Elsa wrapped her arms around Anna's body and ran her hands along her waist, hips, and thighs.

"Show me," Anna growled and then nipped Elsa's earlobe, gently dragging her teeth along the delicate and tender flesh.

Neither of them were in much of a hurry to start their next viewing.

... ... ...

_What are we holding on to, Sam?_

_That there's some good in this world, Mr. Frodo. And it's worth fighting for._

After their "break", Elsa and Anna resumed their places on the couch and carried on their marathon with the second film, _The Two Towers._

Anna sat upright, with her back against the couch and her legs curled underneath her. Elsa sat next to her, resting her head on Anna's shoulders while she was curled against her side.

Once again, Elsa found herself completely stunned by the character, Sam, whose loyalty and devotion was so endearing yet also familiar. The more she thought about it, the more she realized that he reminded her of Anna. They both shared an incredible capacity for hope, perseverance, strength, and light in the face of oppressive despair and darkness. It was no wonder that Anna loved these films so dearly.

Elsa sniffed again, and wiped her eyes.

"Elsa?" Anna smiled to herself, happy that Elsa had been thoroughly enjoying the films so far, then gently laid her hand on her shoulders. "You okay?"

"Ye- yeah," Elsa attempted to laugh it off. "He just… he reminds me of you, that's all."

"Hmm," Anna beamed and then gently raised one of Elsa's hands to kiss her on each of her knuckles.

She had never before been likened to her favorite character, and to hear it from Elsa who was finally seeing for the first time was the sweetest compliment that Anna had ever received.

... ... ...

_No, Sam. I can't recall the taste of food… nor the sound of water or the touch of grass. I'm… naked in the dark. There- there's nothing, no veil between me and the wheel of fire. I can see him… with my waking eyes!_

_Then let us be rid of it, once and for all! Come on Mr. Frodo, I can't carry it for you, but I can carry you! Come on!_

As _The Return of the King_ built towards the climax that would conclude the entire trilogy, Elsa found herself leaning forward at the edge of her seat as she watched with intense focus. Her arms were resting on her knees, and her fingers were curled inward as she covered her mouth. For the better part of an entire day now, she had been completely engrossed within the fantasy world of Middle-Earth. Elsa was completely won over by the epic battles, dramatic tension, heartfelt moments, and sweeping orchestral score that underpinned and enhanced each scene that unfolded before her.

Anna was seated next to Elsa, leaning back with a pillow clutched over her chest. Despite the dozens of times she had seen it, the films she cherished so deeply never failed to send shivers down her spine. Her feeling of warm contentment was even further enhanced by the look of childlike wonder in Elsa's eyes at idyllic scenes, and the shock and tension in her body language during more powerful events. For the past few hours, Elsa had not moved at all while she kept her eyes glued to the screen.

Eventually, Anna became a little thirsty and reached over for her cup of juice that sat next to a rather large and messy pile of partially eaten snacks. She frowned when she picked it up and noticed it was empty, then stood up and stretched.

"Elsa, I'm gonna run to the kitc-"

"Shh, shh-shush up!" Elsa waved a hand at Anna dismissively without taking her eyes off the screen. "Shut your face."

"I was just gonna ask if you wanted anyth-"

"Yeah yeah, do whatever, I don't care. I'm watching."

Anna rolled her eyes, smiling, and then sighed happily. "Can you at least pause it so I don't miss-"

Somehow, without looking and with perfect accuracy, Elsa shushed Anna again quite rudely by tossing her pillow in her face as she shooed her off.

Rather than have to deal with another possible pillow thrown in her face, Anna turned and went over to the kitchen that adjoined their living room. At the fridge, she freshened up her cup of juice then dropped a few new ice cubes into her glass. Once she was finished, she set the juice back in the fridge and made her way back to Elsa. She set her drink down on the coffee table, then knelt down on the floor and crawled over so that she was in front of Elsa. Gently, so as not to disturb her, Anna gently pried her knees apart which widened easily and nestled between Elsa's legs.

Anna reached into a bag of half-empty chocolate truffles and plopped one in her mouth. Then, she grabbed another and raised it up over her head without looking until she found Elsa's mouth, who opened it eagerly to accept the treat. As the movie continued to play on, Elsa idly ran her fingers through Anna's hair, causing her to hum in contentment.

They had never been more happy. Together, they laughed during happy moments, they cried during sad ones, they cheered at epic scenes, and held each other during tense ones. They were awed by the mystical beauty of the fictional world, and they were stunned by the majesty of its inhabitants. Every glorious moment of Anna's favorite films were there to be savored twice, once by her and again by Elsa. Her genuine reactions of joy, fear, happiness, and sadness added to Anna's own which emphasized and deepened her love for Elsa more than she had ever thought possible.

It was the perfect day.


	3. Dreamland

* * *

Following her holiday, Oaken noticed a remarkable change in Elsa's demeanor once she returned to work. The aloof and slightly chilly woman who always maintained a professional distance with her coworkers seemed to have opened up somewhat. Though she was still by no means a social butterfly, every now and again she could be spotted making idle small talk, and conversations with her flowed along a little more easily. What pleased Oaken most of all was that before, he could never recall ever actually seeing Elsa smile, but as soon as they ran into each other again at work, he was completely surprised by her new attitude.

Oaken was heading to the break room to freshen his cup of coffee when he spotted Elsa swiping her key card at the set of double doors that permitted entry to the administration wing of the museum. She walked through, and Oaken immediately noticed she wore a burgundy turtleneck, a surprising departure from the usual shades of blue business attire she preferred. Elsa also seemed lighter on her feet somehow, almost as if a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

" _Yoo hoo_ , Elsa! Welcome back!" Oaken waved amicably as they crossed paths between the breakroom.

"Oaken, hello!" Elsa returned the greeting with a kind smile. "How has everything been?"

" _Ja,_ everything's been good here. We've taken on a few new research assistants from the university but other than that, nothing you should be worried about," Oaken replied, delivering a status report on the recent happenings at the museum.

"Well, that's good," Elsa chuckled and smiled a bit wider. "But, I was actually asking how you were doing."

"Ooh!" Oaken laughed embarrassedly.

He was surprised. Elsa had smiled at him twice now and even asked a personal question, something she had never done before.

" _Ja, Ja._ I am well, thank you for asking!" Oaken replied eagerly. "How are you doing? How was your holiday?"

"I'm doing well. Great, actually. My holiday was very… illuminating," Elsa nodded. "How is your husband? Nils, right?"

Again, Oaken was struck by the change in Elsa's demeanor as well as the fact that she had evidently remembered his husband's name. They had never held a conversation for this long before let alone one about their personal lives as their discussions were always business related.

"He is wonderful, _Ja_!" Oaken smiled even wider. "Our tenth anniversary is coming up soon."

"Tenth? That's so nice. You two must be very happy."

" _Ja,_ we are."

"Well, I'll let you get back to it," Elsa nodded. "There must be a stack of forms on my desk by now," she waved to Oaken before she started making her way towards her office.

Oaken was stunned. In the span of just a few minutes, Elsa had smiled, asked personal questions, and even made a joke. He smiled as he remained in place, staring after the new Elsa he could hardly recognize. After another moment, he looked back down into his empty coffee cup and made his way to the breakroom, shaking his head in disbelief.

... ... ...

He was continually surprised by the change in Elsa's behavior, and over the next few months they steadily got to know one another better. One Friday, as Oaken was preparing to leave for the weekend, he heard a knock at his door.

" _Ja,_ come in!" Oaken called out.

Elsa poked her head from around the door frame and smiled politely. "Hey, Oaken," she said.

"Elsa! What can I do for you?"

"I was, um, well I was wondering if you had any plans this weekend?"

Oaken straightened up in his chair, unable to stop the cheerful smile that spread across his face. "Plans? No, no plans," he answered, tenting his hands and tapping his finger tips against each other.

"Well, my girlfriend and I are throwing a sort of… housewarming party, I guess you could say. And we'd both love it if you could come."

_Girlfriend? Housewarming party?_ Oaken repeated internally. This was the first that he had heard of any of Elsa's partners, nonetheless he was delighted at the invitation.

"Just a small sort of get-together, nothing too crazy," Elsa added.

" _Ja,_ that sounds great!" Oaken said. "Is it alright if Nils comes along?"

"Of course!" Elsa smiled. "We'd love to meet him."

" _Ja!"_ Oaken beamed. "We'll be there. We love parties!"

"Great! Here's the information," Elsa strode over and slid a slip of paper over to the burly man. "We'll see you then!" she smiled again, then turned and strode out of his office.

Oaken stared at the slip of paper that was scrawled with elegant handwriting. Just a few months ago, Oaken had been trying to engage with Elsa, and now here she was, inviting him to her housewarming party where he would meet her girlfriend. Wherever she had gone for her holiday, and whatever she had done, Oaken could clearly tell that it had worked wonders for her. He was elated, and almost felt like he had stumbled into a dream he could barely remember having that he once thought bizarre. With another grin, he read the information on the slip of paper, then packed his bags and grabbed his coat before he headed home.


	4. Thick as Thieves

* * *

"Ooh, Elsa, look at that one!" Anna squealed and pointed to a white shaggy furred dog as it bounded happily across the field.

They were lying on a picnic blanket, sitting on top of the cool grass and enjoying the waning spring day. Above them, the skies had turned into the color of cotton candy and the air was warm with a pleasant breeze. All around them, all sorts of people were walking around the park or lying on top of blankets similar to Elsa and Anna.

"He almost looks like a snowman," Elsa mused as she regarded the happy couple chasing their dog over the fields.

"Yeah," Anna agreed, then turned silent as a pleasant but distant look came over her face. "I've always wanted one."

"A snowman?"

"No, silly," Anna chuckled and turned over to Elsa. "A dog. I love them," she smiled and turned back to gaze across the fields. "Sometimes I think they're even better than people."

"Better than me?" Elsa asked, raising an eyebrow and propping herself up on her elbow.

"No… well, actually… first it's chocolate, then dogs, then you," Anna grinned and kissed Elsa on the cheek.

"I'm not even second?" Elsa scoffed. "Hmm, you always know just what to say to make me feel better."

Anna laid a palm against Elsa's face and pushed her back down. "You know I'm kidding, you big goof," she chuckled.

"Ugh, Anna, please," Elsa giggled as she wormed her way out of her grasp. "What stopped you from getting one?" she rose and wrapped her arms around Anna's shoulders, kissing the bare skin she found there.

"Oh, you know," Anna made a dismissive gesture. "All the travelling and the fact that I never really could stay in one place for long. If I got a dog, it wouldn't be fair. They deserve a home."

"You have a home," Elsa murmured, then took hold of one of Anna's hands and kissed each of her knuckles.

Anna smiled warmly, then raised Elsa's face by her chin to pull her into a long kiss. After they broke apart, they both turned once more to face the evening sky as people and their canine companions danced across the fields.

... ... ...

It was April, and Anna's birthday was right around the corner. Elsa had been planning her surprise for a while and all that was left was to put everything together. She had initially planned on purchasing a puppy from a breeder, but instead opted to visit a local shelter to do more research. Elsa was always meticulous like that.

After work, she pulled into the animal shelter, vowing to herself that she was only there to take a look. Elsa entered the small building, and found herself standing before an empty reception desk.

Elsa rang the bell on top of the desk and when nobody came, she cleared her throat. "Um, hello?" she called out politely.

"Just a minute!" came a voice from further inside the building. "I'll be right with you!"

A moment later, Elsa heard the clatter and crash of a few boxes falling to the ground, followed by cursing in a language she couldn't make out. Soon after, a stunning raven-haired woman with olive complexion came from around the corner, holding an orange tabby cat in her arms.

"Hi," Elsa said a bit shyly.

"Hi, yourself," the woman smirked, then fussed with the cat in her arms when it began to squirm and meow. "Can I help you with anything?" she spoke with a faint accent that Elsa couldn't place.

"Yes, um, I'm here to take a look at your dogs?" Elsa replied. "I'm thinking of adopting."

"Well you're in luck. We got plenty of dogs here, all waiting for a good home," the woman smiled and then came around the counter in front of Elsa. "Just let me get this little rascal settled, and then I'll be right back to help you."

"Of course, thank you."

The woman nodded, then turned away and walked down the hallway, muttering to the cat in her arms as she went. "What a naughty naughty boy you are! Running out like that, what am I going to do with you?"

Meanwhile, Elsa clasped her hands together and idly twisted her foot around on the floor as she patiently waited.

After another few minutes, the woman returned. "So, here to adopt?" she asked.

"Just looking for now," Elsa replied.

"Hmm," the woman gave her a knowing smirk. "That's what they all say. Anyway, the kennels are this way, follow me. Oh. I'm Renée, by the way," she added and held out her hand.

Elsa accepted it and shook her hand easily. "I'm Elsa," she replied.

Renée nodded approvingly, then turned and gestured for Elsa to follow. Together, they made their way through the building until they reached the kennel, which was a long aisle lined on either side by enclosures that housed the dogs. As they walked down the aisle, dogs of every size and shape padded up to the foot of their spacious enclosures, sniffing curiously at Elsa as she paused at each one.

"This is where we keep all our dogs," Renée explained as she gestured around with her arms, then stopped to play with a yapping Dachshund who had stood up on its hind legs and braced itself against the chain-link fence separating them. "We take in all sorts of animals here, we don't discriminate. Injured, sick, old, lost, or just strays. We give them a warm place to stay and plenty of food, water, and all the toys they can play with."

Elsa nodded. "Must be hard work, taking care of all of them."

"Oh, it's not so bad. We've got a pretty big staff here, and we're supported by donations," Renée finished doting over the Dachshund then continued down the way. "I'm just a volunteer here, actually."

"This isn't your job? What do you do?" Elsa asked politely.

"I'm a grad student on exchange. I'm studying bioscience."

"I guessed you weren't from around here. Where are you from?"

Renée turned and smiled at Elsa. "Accent gave me away? I'm French Algerian, I was born in Constantine, but I've lived here in Oslo for a couple years now. What about you?"

"Born here, actually I've lived here most of my life," Elsa smiled. "I work at the museum."

"The one with the university of Oslo?

"Yes. Have you been?"

"Of course, it's the same one I go to."

A friendly silence passed between the two, before Renée turned and started making her way down the aisle again as Elsa followed. They paused by each enclosure, stopping to say hello to each dog while Elsa carefully considered each one.

"So, what do you think so far?" Renée asked as she walked alongside Elsa.

She was a kind woman; young and bright and she reminded Elsa much of Anna. Not to mention she was distractingly attractive.

"I don't know… they're all so cute," Elsa murmured. "I wish I could take them all."

"Don't we all," Renée chuckled. "I'm more of a cat person myself, but that doesn't mean I love all of our precious creatures. But you don't have to worry. Our shelter has a pretty high adoption rate, and we have a strict no-kill policy. We hang onto each of our animals here until we can find a good home for them."

"That's really noble," Elsa smiled sincerely at Renée, then turned towards the final enclosure at the end of the aisle.

Inside, a large dog was lying on all fours and staring curiously up at Elsa. He had dappled grey, brown, and black fur, speckled here and there by spots of white. His snout was pointed, and his ears were sharp and alert. As she approached, he carefully rose and timidly walked up to the chain-link fence separating them and sat on his haunches.

"What can you tell me about this one?" Elsa asked as she knelt and extended her fingers through the chain-link mesh.

Tentatively, the large dog leaned forward to give Elsa a sniff, before licking her fingers gently.

Renée scrunched her face up in thought before answering. "This big guy is a mutt. We think he's a crossbreed between a Norwegian Elkhound and a German Shepherd. He's about, hmm… three years old."

"He's a sweetheart," Elsa smiled and cooed at the gentle beast before her.

"I'm glad you think so," Renée casually leaned against the fence. "Olaf has been here the longest. He was found on the side of the road as a puppy then brought here. Ever since, I don't think he's stopped growing. We've given him all his shots and had him neutered. Still, nobody would adopt him though, people are usually scared of his size. That, and he has a pretty big appetite. Also, he's a cuddler. He'd sit right on top of you if you let him."

"Olaf," Elsa repeated softly. "Likes warm hugs, does he?"

"Of course. You wanna say hello? I can open his cage for you."

"Yes, please."

Elsa stepped back as Renée unlocked the cage, then stood aside. Slowly, Elsa approached Olaf, who remained sitting on his haunches and was watching her carefully. She sank to her knees, then extended her hand again.

"Hi there, Olaf," Elsa said softly. "Hey, you."

Olaf sniffed at her hand once more before licking her finger tips. Elsa giggled from the contact, then gingerly raised her hand and started to scratch the top of his head. Instantly, Olaf leapt forward and began to enthusiastically lick Elsa's face.

"Hi!" Elsa giggled and began to rub Olaf by his sides and back. "Hi, hello!"

"I think he likes you," Renée said amusedly.

"Oh, you're a nice one aren't you? You're a good boy," Elsa laughed as Olaf continued to lavish her with kisses.

His tail was wagging side to side in unabashed happiness, and she knew that he was the one.

"I'll take him," Elsa grinned from excitement, completely forgetting about her earlier reluctance to adopt straight away.

... ... ...

After she had signed all the papers and paid all the fees, Elsa left the shelter with Olaf in tow. He bounced happily along, excited beyond measure to be finally free. Renée had also set Elsa up with a few large bags of dog food, which she dragged along in a wagon as well as some of Olaf's own toys from the shelter.

"Need some help loading these up?" Renée asked as they approached Elsa's car.

"Oh, that would be great! Thanks," Elsa said as she unlocked the trunk of her car, then she turned to Olaf. "You, stay."

Olaf obeyed immediately and sat down on his haunches as he watched the two women work with a cocked head and a curious look in his bright eyes.

"Wow, he's a good listener," Elsa mused.

"Yeah, he's always been really smart," Renée noted. "You should have an easy time training him."

When they were finished loading up Elsa's car, she extended her hand to Renée. "Thank you for all your help," she smiled sincerely. "I really appreciate it."

"Oh, I should be the one thanking you," Renée returned the smile and shook Elsa's hand. "I'm just happy Olaf here is finally going to a good home," she leaned down and ruffled the fur of his neck. "You be good now you hear? I'm gonna miss you, big guy."

Olaf responded by licking her cheeks with glee.

Afterwards, Renée straightened up to regard Elsa. "Well, he's all yours now. Take care of him, okay? He might look scary but he's really just a big softie.'

"I will, thank you again," Elsa smiled.

"And I left my number on the back of his release form. For if you ever have trouble with him or anything like that. A big dog like him is a lot to handle on your _own,_ you know?" Renée added suggestively as she toyed with a lock of her hair and flashed another knowing smirk. "Maybe we can get coffee sometime?"

"Oh," Elsa sensed her meaning, and though she was flattered, she was thoroughly committed to Anna. "That's very nice of you, but I- I have a girlfriend," she said as gently as she could.

Renée was genuinely kind, and in their short time they spent together, Elsa could see that she was a lovely person.

"Ah, well that's okay. No harm in trying," Renée chuckled and then flashed a friendly smile. "If you'd like a friend though, look me up. I'm on campus pretty often, maybe we'll run into each other?"

"I'd like that," Elsa smiled.

They waved goodbye to each other, then Renée turned and began dragging the wagon back into the shelter, leaving Elsa alone with Olaf.

"Okay… now how am I going to do this," Elsa wondered aloud as she placed a hand on her hip and tapped her chin with the other. She glanced between Olaf and her car repeatedly, while her new dog patiently waited.

Elsa went into the trunk and rummaged around until she withdrew a large towel. Then, she went around to the side and opened the back door, laying down the towel over the back seat to cover it.

"Olaf," Elsa whistled and he immediately came over. "Get in, boy!"

Once again proving his intelligence, Olaf obeyed and climbed into the back seat, settling down on all four of his paws.

"Good boy!" Elsa cooed, scratching him on the back before shutting the door and making her way to the driver's seat.

As soon as she sat down and shut the door, Elsa felt a great mass of fur move through the narrow space between the back and front and settle in the passenger seat.

"Wha- no, Olaf!" Elsa turned towards her side and pointed towards the back. "No. No, you go in the back!"

Olaf stared at her with that same bright look in his eyes and licked his jowls before turning his gaze out the windshield.

Elsa sighed, then chuckled to herself as she scratched Olaf behind the ears. "That's how it's going to be, huh? Well at least," she shifted over and reached for the seat belt, making sure that Olaf was secure before leaning back in her seat. "Wear your seat belt if you're going to sit up front. Safety first and everything"

Olaf gave a short affirmative bark.

"Alright then," Elsa giggled happily. "Let's go home, huh, boy?"

Olaf gave two happy barks.

... ... ...

Anna stepped inside then slammed the door shut behind her. She was tired, and it had been a long day at work. At the moment, she was looking forward to collapsing in bed and snuggling with Elsa. She knew she was home since her car was still parked outside on the driveway.

"Ugh," Anna groaned as she stepped through the door and dropped her keys in the bowl. Next, she went down on one knee to begin unlacing her boots. "Elsa, you would not believe the day I've had. I had one knucklehead write in his paper that-"

Somewhere ahead of her, Anna heard the rapid pitter-patter of paws against their hardwood flooring.

"No! No no. Olaf, come back!"

Anna looked up in time to see a fluffy mass of fur and muscle crash into her. "Oof!" she yelped as she landed on her back.

A wet tongue started licking her all over her face, forcing Anna to shut her eyes while she reached up blindly and felt a massive creature lying on top of her.

"Olaf! No!" Elsa exclaimed as she turned the corner to the entry foyer. She was worried Anna had been hurt, and went up to pull the massive animal off of her when she heard delighted laughter bubbling out from underneath.

"Hi! Hello!" Anna laughed giddily as she vigorously rubbed the furry dog up and down his sides. "Hello there! Who are you?"

Olaf wagged his tail in response and began licking Anna's face with more fervor.

Elsa straightened up and sighed. "Anna, meet Olaf. Olaf, this is Anna," she gestured limply.

"Hi, Olaf!" Anna said gleefully and continued to laugh. "Oh, you're a sweet boy aren't you? Hello, hello, hello! Oh, you're handsome! Yes you are!" she ruffled the fur around his face and scratched his ears.

"He was _supposed_ to sit still and wait for you to come into the living room so we could surprise you, but I guess he had other plans," Elsa ran a hand through her hair.

"Surprise?" Anna looked up at Elsa. "What surprise?"

"For your birthday," Elsa replied, even though her birthday was still a few days off.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Anna shot up, then fell back down from the immense weight of Olaf. "You got me a puppy?"

"Err, yes? And he's a full grown dog, not a puppy. If you don't like him, I could-

"Like him? I _love_ him!" Anna cut her off. "I can't believe you got me a _puppy_!"

"Again, not a puppy, but-"

"You're a handsome puppy, yes you are!" Anna said in a sweet high-pitched voice as she petted Olaf. "Yes you are, you're my big handsome pup!"

"Well, I'm glad you approve," Elsa said as she sank to her knees and gently coaxed Olaf off of Anna.

Meanwhile, Anna recovered and rose to a sitting position. As she began scratching Olaf by the scruff of his neck, she bounced and jiggled her own legs up and down.

"I can't believe you got me a puppy!" Anna squealed. "I'd kiss you right now but, uh… my face is covered in dog slobber."

Elsa chuckled, then rose and helped Anna to her feet. "Happy birthday, Anna."

"Come here, you," Anna said as she pulled Elsa into a warm hug. "Thank you," she whispered in her ear.

Down below, Olaf gave a short whine before wedging his face in between their bodies to join in on the hug.

... ... ...

That first night, Olaf quickly adjusted and settled into his new home by pacing all over the house, sniffing everything he could. Then, he had supper and was taken on his first walk around their neighborhood. Everywhere he went, he bounced around giddily, soaking in everything for the first time. Olaf and Anna grew attached to each other rather quickly, and the two got on thick as thieves.

After their walk, they returned home to unpack the rest of Olaf's things. His dog food was squared away in a cupboard in their kitchen, where they set down his food and water bowl. They left his toys in the living room, where they currently were.

"So we should probably set some ground rules first," Elsa started as she paced back and forth. "Like no sitting… on the… couch," she trailed off when she looked over and saw Anna and Olaf snuggled up on the very same couch she had just been talking about.

"Oh, come on!" Anna protested. "Just look at his _faaaaaace,_ how can you say no to this cutie?"

"Anna!" Elsa squeezed her eyes shut from exasperation.

"Elsa," Anna pouted, sticking out her lower lip and flashing her doey-eyed look. " _Pleeeeeease?_ "

Next to her, Olaf did the same thing. His ears were flattened, and he was peering innocently up at Elsa while softly whining.

"Oh my- you two," Elsa went up to Olaf and jabbed a finger in his face. "You are too smart for your own good, you know that?"

Olaf replied by licking her finger and then barked happily.

"Sooooo, is that a yes?" Anna smiled eagerly in anticipation.

Elsa sighed and finally relented. "I suppose, so long as he doesn't scratch up the furniture," she sat down on the couch next to Anna. "I like this couch."

"What, the _kivik_?" Anna asked, referring to the couch they had chosen from Ikea. "I wanted to go with the _h_ _ärlanda._ "

"Yes, I know, and I was willing to compromise with you on that, wasn't I? Not at all like what you two are pulling against me now. Remember how I wanted the _rönninge_ for the dining table and we went with what you wanted?"

"That's because it doesn't match the walls, please, anything is an improvement over the _rönninge._ I'd have taken the _ekedalen_ or the _mörbylånga_ over the _rönninge_. No, I didn't get excited until I saw the _nordviken_."

"I liked the _rönninge,"_ Elsa murmured quietly.

Anna straightened up and glared at her. "I told you, we're going with the _nordviken,_ not the _r_ _önninge,_ get it through your head or get out of fuck-town!"

Olaf whined in concern while Elsa and Anna glared at each other. A moment later, they both relented as they began to laugh.

"Well, I think that settles it then," Elsa patted Olaf's head reassuringly. "Anyway, it's getting late. We should turn in."

Anna stretched and yawned as she stood up. "You're telling me. Oof, I'm pooped," she turned to Olaf and patted her thighs. "Come on, boy, bed time."

Together, they made their way up to their bedroom and spent some time getting ready for bed. Since Elsa hadn't yet brought a bed for Olaf, they made do by setting down a few pillows for him at the foot of their bed. As they prepared to turn in for the night, Elsa slipped into the covers and cuddled up next to Anna. However, before she could wrap her arms around her, Olaf leapt up onto the bed and snuggled in between them.

"Olaf! No, down. Down!" Elsa pointed towards the foot of the bed as she struggled to move him. "Come on, I know you can understand me!"

Olaf didn't budge and simply laid his chin upon his front paws as peered up at Elsa. As that was happening, Anna giggled and pulled Olaf closer to her body.

"I'm beginning to think this was a mistake," Elsa said jokingly while she glared at the animal who had stolen her cuddle partner.

"Hmm, you would say something like that, number _three,_ " Anna teased, referring to the hierarchy of things she loved the most.

Elsa gasped in mock-hurt and pulled away before Anna grabbed her by the hand and pulled her back into bed.

"You know I'm kidding, Elsa. I love you," Anna kissed Elsa's hand tenderly and grinned up at her. "You're a very, _very,_ close second. Right after chocolate of course," she emphasized her point by bringing a thumb and forefinger together until a millimeter of space remained.

Elsa rolled her eyes, then slipped back beneath the covers, opening them wider to allow Olaf to settle in. "Fine, but you're cleaning up after him."

"Deal."

"I mean it, all his fur, his slobber…"

"Done."

"Even his poop, and you saw how big they were. You're also giving him his baths-"

"Ugh, give it a rest already, number two," Anna sighed, and then fell into a fit of goofy laughter. "Ha! Number two, get it? Because you were just talking about-

"I get it, Anna."

"And, I just said you were-

"Yes, thank you, Anna."

"Haha!" Anna snorted, then leaned back against her pillow as she was overwhelmed by the giggles. "Classic!"

Elsa shook her head in disbelief. "Why am I in love with you?"

"It's okay, boy," Anna cooed as she scratched Olaf behind his ears. "I think we both know that I'm the cool fun parent while Elsa is the boring one."

"How am I the boring one? I just want to make sure that you-"

"Get her, Olaf! Get her!

Olaf lunged over to Elsa and pinned her down beneath his heavy embrace.

"Good boy!" Anna cooed as she ruffled his back.

From underneath, Elsa glared at Anna, who winked and smirked in return. Eventually, Elsa couldn't pretend to be upset anymore and gently slid Olaf off while petting him. He submitted to Elsa, then readjusted himself so that he was lying between their legs and facing their door.

With their new sleeping arrangements all sorted out, Anna leaned over and pulled Elsa in so that she could spoon her. After a few minutes of peaceful silence, Elsa spoke up again.

"There's been something I've been meaning to tell you, Anna."

"Uh oh," Anna shifted and pressed closer to Elsa, nuzzling her nose into her hair. "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing serious, just something that happened when I picked up Olaf from the shelter."

"Okay, I'm listening."

"One of the caretakers that I spoke to, her name was Renée, and I guess we had a little conversation while I was taking a look at the dogs."

"Uh huh."

"Well, I found out she's on exchange from Algeria and goes to the same university that I work at."

"Right, that's a fun little coincidence."

"Then I- I don't know… she sort of hit on me before I left and she… gave me her number."

Anna stiffened and pulled away sharply. "What? What did you do?"

Elsa flipped over hurriedly. "Nothing! We were just talking, and… it- it came out of nowhere-"

"What did you say?" Anna asked as her brows narrowed in suspicion.

"No- nothing, nothing! I told her I have a girlfriend, and she- well she seemed to respect that and then she dropped it, that's all. I swear," Elsa fumbled as she tried to calm Anna down.

At their feet, Olaf seemed to sense their unease and peered back in concern.

Anna loosened up and then chuckled wanly as she leaned in to Elsa on the nose. "Relax, I'm just fucking with you," she said calmingly to settle Elsa's nerves. "What did she say?"

Elsa visibly relaxed and then punched Anna lightly on the arm. "She took it well. She said I should look her up if I wanted a new friend."

Olaf yawned loudly once he realized there was no cause for alarm, then laid back down.

"Are you going to?"

"Anna, I-"

"You should."

"I- excuse me?"

"She seems nice. And you could always use more friends."

"But I don't- I mean I have you and-"

"Elsa, it's fine, really," Anna fixed her with a tender look and then pushed a lock of her blonde hair behind her ear. "Look, I love you, and I love being with you, but I know that sometimes you need your space. We both do, and that's okay. You have me, yes, you always will, but what other friends do you really have?"

"kristoff, Oaken… Nils, too, I guess," Elsa attempted to think of others, and then realized just how small her social circle really was.

"Sure, but when was the last time you made a friend who was a woman?" Anna asked. "We all could use friends, Elsa. I don't expect you to hang around me all the time. God, that must be so tiring for you."

"It isn't!" Elsa stated firmly. "I love you."

"And I love you," Anna cupped Elsa's face and looked into her eyes. "But I think it would be good for you to have other people in your life. You know? Just so you can get other perspectives on things and other shit like that."

"You really think so? You don't mind that she tried to hit on me?"

"Of course! I trust you, Elsa, and I can see that I was right to trust you. If you said she dropped it, then what's the harm?"

"She was nice."

"So, look her up. Make a new friend."

"Okay, I will… thank you, Anna."

"Thank you for telling me about it. And also thanks for, you know… putting up with me, and having sex with me, and loving me, and getting me a puppy! All that stuff."

"Anna! Not in front of Olaf!"

Olaf's ears twitched and he peeked up again.

"Oh sorry, boy! It's okay, go back to sleep," Anna cooed sweetly and ruffled his fur. "Good boy, it's okay."

Then, she leaned back into her pillows and pulled Elsa tight against her body. Elsa resumed her position as the little spoon and soon, the young lovers and their new furry friend fell into a deep slumber.

... ... ...

Over time, Olaf proved to be an easily lovable companion who was eager to please and followed instructions well. However, early on, Olaf had demonstrated a mischievous propensity to follow commands only when they suited him as well as a certain degree of manipulative capacity, which was a testament to his remarkable intelligence. Given his stock and crossbreeding between a Norwegian Elkhound and German Shepherd, Olaf was fiercely loyal to his new masters. Despite his temperament and size, his demeanor was friendly and quite affable. Though, he had a tendency to be more protective and vigilant when he was out in public with either Elsa or Anna.

At home, he was oppressively clingy and constantly stuck by either of their sides regardless of whatever they were doing, not that they minded. Elsa and Anna were glad to dote over the sweet animal and spoiled him with love and affection.

One night, just a few months after they had brought Olaf home, they were awoken by the sounds of an intruder in their home.

... ... ...

Olaf had stirred first, rising up as he gazed towards the door to their bedroom with his ears perked and twitching. A low warning growl emanated from deep within his throat, rousing Elsa and Anna from their sleep.

"Olaf? What is it boy?" Elsa asked warily.

She heard it then too as the sounds of someone rummaging through the cupboards in their kitchen caught her attention. Carefully, she extricated herself from Anna's tangle of limbs that had wrapped around her in the middle of the night.

"Mmnh? S'going on?" Anna mumbled as she turned over and wiped the sleep from her eyes. Her hair was disheveled and a few strands clung to the sides of her mouth. "Elsa? Whas happenin?"

"I think there's someone downstairs," Elsa whispered as she reached into the nightstand from her side of the bed and withdrew her pistol. "Stay here, Anna. I'll check it out with Olaf."

"What?" Anna protested, rising to alertness as she crawled out of bed. "And leave me alone while you check out spooky noises in the middle of the night? That's how people die in horror movies!"

"Anna, this isn't a horror movie, and whoever it is, I'm sure that Olaf and I can handle it."

"Well, I'm sure as hell not staying here," Anna went over to the wall by their dresser and pulled Excalibur down from it's mantelpiece. "C'mon, let's go say hi."

Olaf emitted another warning growl, then leapt down from the bed and began pawing at the door.

"Alright, fine. Let's go," Elsa gestured to the door.

Before she opened it, she placed her hand on the scruff of Olaf's neck which was their command for him to stay by their side. Carefully, the trio made their way downstairs.

"Who's there?!" Anna demanded. "We've got a gun, a dog, and a sword and we aren't afraid to use them!"

They heard a sudden rush of movement from the kitchen as cupboards slammed shut and items were dropped to the floor. Olaf gnashed his teeth together and gave an intimidating bark. Beyond the cluttering of objects, the mysterious visitor in their kitchen did not make themselves known.

"This is your last warning!" Elsa shouted.

From the shadows of their darkened home, a lone figure emerged from the kitchen with a pointed object held in his hands. In the darkness, it was difficult to make out any details of their late-night visitor, and they weren't taking any chances. Olaf growled again and Elsa patted the fur by his neck twice which was their command for him to go. He immediately charged forward towards the visitor then leapt up and tackled him to the ground. The pointed object he held in his hands was knocked out of his grasp, falling to the floor with a wet smack.

What happened next confused Elsa and Anna greatly, but perhaps should have been expected. Rather than tear into the man, Olaf began happily licking his face as his tail wagged.

"Okay! Okay, okay! I give up, jeez!" the visitor chuckled. "Agh, you win! Enough!"

Elsa went over to the nearby switch and flicked on the lights, revealing a familiar figure who was presently struggling between pushing off Olaf and petting him. She recognized him immediately, then lowered her pistol.

"Kristoff?" Elsa asked.

"Ugh, Kristoff!" Anna groaned then lowered her sword. "What the hell are you doing here? How did you even get in?"

Olaf finally slid off of Kristoff's chest, allowing the man to rise to his feet while he went over to the carton of spilled milk and began licking up the small white puddle.

"When did you guys get a dog?" Kristoff asked as he wiped the slobber from his face.

"You didn't answer my question," Anna said.

"What?" Kristoff shrugged. "I couldn't make it to your housewarming party, and I was in the neighborhood and I thought, you know, that I'd swing by."

"Kristoff it's," Elsa glanced over to a clock on the nearby wall. "Almost three in the morning! And are you drinking our milk?"

Kristoff rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Yeah, I was looking for some cookies when you guys came down and-"

"Olaf, what gives?" Anna jabbed a finger at Olaf who looked up and cocked his head quizzically. "You're supposed to be a big scary guard dog. Get him! Sick him!" she ordered, turning her finger towards Kristoff.

"What can I say, dogs love me," Kristoff chuckled then leaned down to pat Olaf's head. "He reminds me of Sven."

Olaf agreed by barking shortly and happily.

Anna placed a hand on her hip. "You know we're always happy to see you Kristoff, but next time would it kill you to call before you break in like this first?"

"Remind you of anyone you know?" Elsa asked Anna teasingly. She was referring to the incident in which Anna had broken into her apartment before their quest for the grail.

Anna turned to Elsa and held up a hand defensively. "Okay... that was different, and you know it."

"I'm fine, thanks for asking," Kristoff cut in. "Look, I'm sorry for breaking in and drinking your milk. I would have called but my head is in like three different time zones right now. I didn't want to wake you."

"Still working?" Anna asked as she went over to their dinner table and set down Excalibur on top.

"I was. Just wrapped up a… business deal of sort," Kristoff explained. Now, I'm taking a bit of a break. I wanted to surprise you guys."

"You sure did," Elsa agreed. "Do we want to know about this business of yours?"

"Probably be safer if you didn't know," Kristoff replied.

Anna sighed then made her way into the kitchen. "Well, since you're here and you rudely woke us up, I might as well get some cookies."

Meanwhile, Elsa guided Kristoff to their table and gestured for him to sit as she did the same. In the kitchen, Anna wiped up the small puddle of milk then poured the remainder of the carton into three small glasses. After that, she reached up to a high cupboard where their snacks were kept far out of Olaf's reach, then poured out a small pile onto a dish.

"Nice place you've got here," Kristoff said as he examined their house in admiration. "Nice and cozy. Much cleaner than my flat in London."

"That's just because it's lacking a woman's touch," Elsa teased. "But thank you."

"And we've got women in spades here," Anna cut in as she returned with a tray of their milk and chocolate chip cookies.

Down below, Olaf was sitting on his haunches and staring intently at Elsa as she reached for a cookie.

"No, sweetie, these will kill you," Elsa tweaked his ears affectionately. "I'm sorry, but you can't have any."

Olaf whined and huffed then laid down by Elsa's feet.

Kristoff quirked an eyebrow and took a sip of his milk. "I don't think I'm ever gonna get used to this," he shook his head. "Ever since the island, it's like you two are completely different people."

"I know, right!" Anna smiled through a mouthful of chocolate chip cookies. "Elsa even made some new friends!"

"Really?" Kristoff grinned then turned towards Elsa. "What, we aren't enough for you anymore?"

"Nothing like that, no. They have no idea about the _other_ part of my life, and I'd like to keep it that way. Still, it's good to be around," Elsa furrowed her brows in thought as she chose her next words carefully. "Less adventurous people, I suppose."

"She means normal," Anna said after she set down her glass of milk which had left a mustache on her upper lip.

Kristoff gestured vaguely to his upper lip. "Anna, you- you've got a-"

"Oh for- here. Let me," Elsa reached over and dabbed away her milk mustache with a napkin.

"Oh! Thanks," Anna smiled gratefully then tore into another cookie. "So how long do you plan on staying in town?" she asked Kristoff through another mouthful.

"Few days, maybe a week," Kristoff replied. "I'm not sure yet. How much time does one need to see everything your wonderful country has to offer?"

"Staying in one place longer than a week? This is new," Elsa said. "When are you gonna finally settle down?"

"What and find a nice girl? Buy a little house like this? Get a few dogs?" Kristoff shook his head. "No, no, that ain't for me."

"I'm not sure about that. Maybe you just have to meet the right girl," Anna murmured, then gazed tenderly at Elsa.

Elsa returned the smile, and underneath the table she ran her foot up Anna's leg in silent recognition of what she had said. An idea came to her then, and she started to put a plan together.

"If you're going to be here for a while," Elsa started and flashed a conspiratorial look at Anna. "I know of this little museum we could check out."

... ... ...

"Elsa!" Renée called out as she walked up to her and gave her a quick hug. "I'm here, I made it."

"Renée," Elsa smiled as she returned the hug. "How are- did you just walk out of the lab?"

Renée glanced down at the lab coat she still wore, then cursed. "Shit! I must have forgotten I still had it on. Whatever, it's fine. Makes me look smart anyways."

Elsa chuckled. "If you say so. Come on, their unveiling the new additions to the Viking exhibit today," she said as she led Renée from the entry foyer of the museum towards the new galleries.

In the months after their first meeting, Elsa and Renée had become fast friends. True to her word, she never made another pass at Elsa again, and always remained respectful of her boundaries. The two had a lot in common, and though her field was bioscience, Renée shared a similar love for arts, culture, and history just as Elsa and Anna did. The more she had gotten to know her, the more Elsa realized that Renée reminded her of Anna. They were both cheerful, vibrant, demonstrated the same capacity for profanity, and both possessed a fondness for movies.

As they walked through the new exhibit, they chatted animatedly and caught up with one another. Before long, they were joined by Anna with Kristoff in tow.

"Anna!" Renée squealed.

"Ren!" Anna returned, using the affectionate moniker she had given to Renée. They shared a quick hug, then Anna pulled away to look her up and down. "Uh, talk about putting on a clinic there, doc."

"I'm not a doctor," Renée chuckled and adjusted her glasses. "Not yet anyways."

Behind Anna, Kristoff cleared his throat which caught her attention.

"Oh, that reminds me," Anna turned and grabbed Kristoff by the elbow before lightly shoving him forward. "Ren, this is-"

"Kristoff. Charmed," Kristoff said as he extended his hand and dialed up the poshness of his accent. "Doctor Ren, I presume?" he smiled.

Renée laughed bashfully then accepted his hand. "Renée, and no, I'm not a doctor."

"Could have fooled me," Kristoff replied.

As the two began to chat eagerly, Anna fixed Elsa with a confused look as she stood behind Kristoff. Elsa simply shook her head and gave an amused shrug. With the two of them apparently forgotten, Anna awkwardly shuffled sidelong until she stood next to Elsa, then whispered to her out of the corner of her mouth.

"What just happened?"

"I don't know," Elsa smiled knowingly. "But, they seem to be getting along."

Anna then whipped around and turned towards Elsa. "You planned this didn't you?" she asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Elsa replied nonchalantly.

As they toured the revamped Viking exhibit, Elsa and Anna trailed behind Kristoff and Renée who were currently engaged in an amiable conversation.

"Wow, they're really hitting it off aren't they?" Anna noted as Renée laughed at something particularly funny Kristoff had said.

"So then, Sven, he leaves these little surprises all over his backyard- well I say little but they weren't exactly 'little." Anyways, let's just say those weren't exactly the chocolate Easter eggs that his kids were hoping to find that year," Kristoff regaled Renée with a particularly amusing tale of his dog, Sven, that he had owned as a child.

"Oh no!" Renée laughed in delight and Kristoff soon joined in her mirth as well.

Elsa looked on in warm contentment, then laced her fingers through Anna's as they walked along a short distance behind them. The four of them paused before a scale model of a Viking ship, a proud and stunning restoration project that was completed thanks to the efforts of Elsa's department. Ahead of them, Kristoff and Renée were transfixed by the sight.

While Kristoff was momentarily distracted, Renée stole a quick glance backwards to Elsa and Anna to silently mouth, "he's so cute." After, she turned back to point out a specific feature of the sails to Kristoff.

After reaching the end of the exhibit and lingering a little while after, the four of them returned to the main foyer.

"So, what should we do now?" Elsa once they had all gathered around.

"Well," Kristoff started then fixed Anna with an expectant look. "I seem to recall you telling me that beers would be on you when I came to town."

Anna blinked in confusion for a moment before she remembered what he was referring to. "Ah, crap," she sighed and rubbed her head. "I did say that, didn't I?"

"Time to pay up, feistypants," Kristoff said excitedly.

"Okay, okay," Anna said as she held up her hands in surrender. "There's this new bar I've heard of that's supposed to be cool, maybe we can check it out?"

"What's it called?" Renée asked.

"Uh, what was it? The, err, the fucking thing," Anna snapped her fingers in thought until she recalled the name. "The Reindeer Lounge!"

Kristoff grinned and clapped his hands together. "Sounds alright! Let's do it!"

"Oh shit," Renée cursed as she remembered the attire she was wearing. "I can't go out looking like this!"

"Nonsense, I think you look great," Kristoff complimented, causing Renée to giggle and smile bashfully.

Anna rolled her eyes again while Elsa looked on approvingly.

"It's fine," Elsa turned to Renée as she reassured her. "I'll run back to the lab with you so you can grab your things and change into something more casual _._ Anna, why don't you two go on ahead and save us a table?

"Aye aye, cap!" Anna saluted then grabbed Kristoff by the arm as she led him out of the museum. Before they left, Anna turned and blew Elsa a kiss.

"Aww," Renée smiled. "You two are adorable."

"Speak for yourself," Elsa replied, then together they made their way back to lab.


	5. Tomorrow is a Long Time

* * *

It was wintertime, halfway through the month of December and Elsa's birthday was just around the corner. She had always loved winter for many different reasons; the hush that followed a fresh snowfall, the crisp sharpness of the cold air, the purity and cleanliness of the world that was blanketed all in white.

To Elsa, winter was once a time of anxiety and fear addled reflection, punctuated by a great tragedy that had befallen her and Anna. However, with the new life she had with Anna, winters became symbolic of the love they had cemented for one another. Crackling fire places, warm snuggles, hot chocolate with too many marshmallows, and topped by the fact that her birthday came shortly before Christmas meant she got twice the amount of gifts. At least, that was the case according to Anna. It remained a time for contemplative reflection, but now it was one that was more nostalgic of their time together and commemorative of the obstacles they had overcome.

... ... ...

Elsa signed her last report for the day, then saved and closed out the open documents on her laptop before shutting it down. As she gathered her things and prepared to leave for the holidays, she looked at the picture frame on her desk which held one of her most cherished photos. Elsa and Anna were kneeling, with Olaf seated in front of them. A wistful smile was planted on Elsa's face while Anna held her within her arms as she kissed Elsa on the cheek.

For a moment, Elsa let herself linger in the fondness of the memory, filling her heart with happiness at how extraordinarily blessed her life had turned out to be. She raised a finger to her cheek where Anna's lips had been and she smiled as she recalled the tender feeling. After another moment, she left her office and started making her way home.

The whole way home, a warm smile remained on Elsa's face in spite of the cold weather. Snowflakes had started to fall from the sky in gentle waves, bringing with it a calming hush as the world was gradually blanketed in silence. As she pulled into their drive, Elsa stepped out of her car and peered up to the sky. She shut her eyes, and basked in winter's cool embrace for a long moment before heading inside. Their house was dark and quiet, but it did not give her any cause for concern since Anna had informed her that she was taking Olaf to the vet.

Elsa unlocked the front door then stepped in, shutting it quietly behind her. After she removed her jacket and boots, she put them away then reached for the light switch, when a sudden shuffle of movement caught her ear.

"Surprise!"

The lights came on and party horns blew, shocking Elsa as she instinctively shifted into a defensive posture.

"Happy birthday!"

In the living room, Anna, along with Kristoff, Renée, Oaken, and Nils had sprung from their hiding places, blowing party horns and tossing streamers. Before Elsa could react, a massive ball of fur bounded up towards her and leaped up. She reflexively caught Olaf by his two front legs, and held him up as he plastered wet dog kisses all over her face.

"Wha- what's all this?" Elsa laughed as she eagerly pet Olaf and set him down.

"It's your surprise party, silly!" Anna said as she strode up to Elsa and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "You didn't think we forgot, did we?"

"No, I didn't forget. It's just my birthday isn't for another couple days."

"We did kinda, you know, want it to be a surprise, Elsa," Anna grinned brightly, then led her towards the living room to greet the rest of their friends.

"Happy birthday, Elsa," Kristoff said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you for this, really," Elsa murmured then turned towards Renée.

"It's nothing, darling. You know we wouldn't miss this for anything," Renée said as she wrapped her in a similar embrace.

Elsa then turned towards Oaken and Nils who both hugged her at the same time.

" _Yoo hoo,_ happy birthday, Elsa!" Oaken said.

Elsa laughed as the two burly men held her in a delicate embrace. "I was wondering why you had to leave early today."

"We had some important work to do, _ja_?" Oaken turned towards Nils.

"Very important," Nils chuckled. "You know how much we love a good party."

"That I do," Elsa pulled away and smiled warmly. "I imagine you two had a hand in this?"

"It was all her idea," Nils shrugged his shoulders and cocked his head towards Anna who was currently with Renée as they both lavished attention upon Olaf. "We just helped out."

"Well, thank you both," Elsa laughed. "I imagine she didn't make it easy on you."

"Oh, no," Oaken shook his head adamantly. "She's one of the good ones, _ja?_ "

Elsa turned and fixed her attention on Anna who was laughing alongside Kristoff and Renée while Olaf rolled over on his back for belly rubs. She looked up at Elsa, and the two shared a long tender look.

"Yeah," Elsa said softly. "She is."

... ... ..

It was one of the best birthday parties she ever had. For so long, Elsa had spent hers alone bereft of any company. Now she had Anna in her life, she had friends, and she was happy.

The party was a small affair, but it was still joyful nonetheless. They played games, one of which included a particularly lively round of charades. They ate food, a traditional Norwegian feast that Anna had prepared along with the help of Oaken and Nils. They had a little too much to drink, emptying a few bottles of Akvavit between all of them after they had toasted to Elsa. They doted over Olaf, who bounced from person to person and eagerly lapped up their attention. They showered Elsa with gifts, twice the usual amount thanks to Anna's persistent reminder that Christmas was coming up soon.

She received from Kristoff a single gold _aureus_ that was kept in an ornate box, a souvenir and a reminder of their adventure on Avalon. Renée had given her a simple silver chain necklace that held a small snowflake in its center. From Oaken and Nils, Elsa received a vintage record player given her love for antiques and a handful of albums from their favorite artists. Elsa had cherished and treasured each of their gifts equally, but she had yet to receive the best gift of all from Anna, who insisted on waiting until the end of the night to give it to her.

There was happiness, fun, warmth, and love that stretched on long into the night. After all was said and done, Elsa and Anna had insisted that their guests stay for the night, given how much Akvavit they had consumed. None of them protested, and soon Kristoff and Renée were passed out on their couch wrapped in each other's arms, while Oaken and Nils were fast asleep on a spare cot they had provided them.

A comfortable silence settled over the house as Elsa and Anna made one last check on their guests before retiring to their bedroom. Olaf was near on the edge of sleep himself, but he steadfastly accompanied the pair as they made their rounds. As soon as they returned to their bedroom, Olaf climbed up on their bed and plopped himself down. He stretched and yawned, then stayed up a little longer to keep an eye on the two. Before long, Olaf was snoring peacefully.

"What a party!" Anna sighed as she shut the door quietly behind her. "God, did you see the way Kristoff and Renée couldn't take their eyes off each other? You'd think they finally stop playing around and settle down by now."

"Hmm," Elsa chuckled warmly.

She sat at the foot of their bed, calmly stroking Olaf's fur while Anna busied herself with setting up the record player. Outside their window, snow continued to fall in graceful, lazy twirls. They danced and twirled and spun around each other endlessly as the wee hours of the morning ticked by. It was quiet, serene, and still. Time could have frozen in that moment forever, and Elsa knew that she would be happy to live in it until the ending of the universe.

"There we go!" Anna exclaimed as she finally got the record player working.

Her voice was raspy and heavy from fatigue, yet she still maintained that bubbly energy about her that Elsa adored. She began to sort through the records that Oaken and Nils had given while Elsa watched on in comfortable silence.

"Wow," Anna held up a record by Bob Dylan. "Who knew they had such good taste?" she removed the vinyl record from its sleeve and placed it upon the spinning table.

A few seconds later, their room was filled with the soft and dulcet tones of slow music.

> _If today was not a crooked highway_
> 
> _If tonight was not a crooked trail_

"Now, are you ready for your birthday, slash, Christmas gift Elsa?" Anna asked.

Elsa nodded. "Mmhmm," she smiled pleasantly.

"Come here," Anna extended her hand towards Elsa. "Dance with me."

> _If tomorrow wasn't such a long time_
> 
> _Then lonesome would mean nothing to you at all_

Elsa chuckled quietly, then accepted Anna's hand. They held each other close by the waist and began to sway in time with the music.

> _Yes, and only if my own true love was waiting_
> 
> _And if I could hear her heart a-softly pounding_

Anna pressed closer, and laid her head on Elsa's shoulder as they slowly danced. Elsa placed a soft kiss in Anna's ginger locks, then snuggled against her and shut her eyes. It was the perfect gift, just a simple quiet moment between two lovers in the dark.

Their hearts were filled with love, their souls overflowed with joy, and on and on they danced into the night. Two young lovers, united as one mind, one body, and one spirit.

> _Yes, and only if she was lying by me_
> 
> _Then I'd lie in my bed once again_

"I love you, Anna," Elsa whispered.

Anna smiled, then rose up and kissed Elsa on the lips. It was soft, gentle, and heart-achingly tender.

"I love you too, Elsa," Anna whispered in return.

For the remainder of the song, they spun and swayed slowly while they stared into each others' eyes. Outside, the snow continued to fall, while Elsa and Anna continued to dance heedless of the world beyond their room.

They were home.


End file.
